The Reason
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: A história de Astoria Greengrass e Draco Malfoy. A filha caçula de uma das famílias com maior prestigio no mundo bruxo, a típica boa menina. E o que restou de Draco Malfoy após o fim da guerra, um ex comensal da morte lutando para se encaixar no novo mundo bruxo. Acima de tudo, uma história de amor. E como o amor pode transformar as pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

Eles trabalhavam juntos há quase um mês. Dividiam a sala pequenina, cada um em sua mesa, um de frente pro outro. Ela estava ali para fugir do caos da sua casa, convenceu seu pai que ela ajudaria seu novo assistente. Faria qualquer coisa para fugir da organização do casamento de sua irmã mais velha. Daphne iria casar gravida de um dos seres mais estúpidos que ela já havia conhecido. Seu pai estava furioso e isso sobraria para ela que teria um casamento arranjado. Um casamento perfeito. Só a ideia já lhe dava calafrios. Ele estava ali obrigado pela mãe, Narcissa havia implorado para uma amiga de infância que conseguisse uma chance para o filho no ministério. Odiava o fato de a mãe ter de se humilhar para lhe conseguir uma vaga, anos antes convites melhores do que aquele estariam aos seus pés assim que terminasse a escola, mas não nas circunstancias atuais. Não, agora ele era uma paria dos dois lados. Vilões e mocinhos, todos detestavam os Malfoy. Bem, não todos. Os Greengrass, dentre todas as famílias, havia estendido a mão. O histórico da família era tão perfeito que nem mesmo aquela pequena mancha poderia os afetar. "Uma segunda chance", foi o que o Thomas Greengrass alegou para o Ministro da Magia que concordou, desde que ele ficasse responsável por supervisionar de perto todas as atitudes do jovem Malfoy. "**Politicamente certinhos de merda.."**, o rapaz tinha murmurado entre dentes ao ouvir a conversa sem querer. Ele esfregou a têmpora e olhou para frente, ele queria odiar aquela menina. Já era tarde da noite e os dois ainda estavam lá, no dia seguinte seriam os responsáveis por organizar um grande baile homenageando a França, já que o primeiro ministro francês estava em Londres para resolver assuntos com o primeiro ministro e também com o pai da menina que era o responsável pela cooperação internacional em magia. Astoria não estava nem de longe tão arrumada quanto estivera na hora que chegou. O cabelo bem preso agora começava a se assanhar por todos os lados. Ela já havia retirado os sapatos de salto e agora estava sentada no chão, mexendo no que parecia a milésima vez no mapa das mesas do baile do dia seguinte. Haviam participado de reuniões o dia inteiro, onde ela traduzia alguns trechos (o que impedia Draco de cair num sono profundo) e agora estavam ali. Organizando uma festa. Ele a observou novamente. Os botões do vestido começavam a escapar da casa e ele se pegou observando as curvas da menina enquanto ela se debruçava. "**Draco..**", ela chamou fazendo com que ele olhasse para seu rosto. "**Você acha que todos os Weasley vão para o baile?**", ela perguntou entediada. "**São tantos..**", ela soprou o ar pelos lábios e o rapaz divagou sobre como os lábios inferiores dela era cheios, enquanto o superior era perfeitamente arqueado. Teve vontade de bater em sua própria cabeça. Odiava ela. Ele odiava ela. "**Acho que vai ser uma ótima oportunidade deles comerem uma comida boa de verdade.. e de graça!**", ele disse num tom jocoso fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. Havia se esquecido da implicância de Draco com os Weasley e com o Potter, esse havia feito algo que o loiro jamais iria perdoar: salvara sua vida. E pior, havia livrado ele e seus pais da prisão. "**Acho que isso foi um sim.. vou coloca-los numa mesa maior nesse canto..**", ela disse apontando a varinha para o mapa e rapidamente o mapa foi se reorganizado, fazendo com que os bonequinhos que representavam cada pessoa começassem a reclamar com ela. "**Colocarei seus pais, junto com Daphne e o noivo dela, está bem?**", ela perguntou o olhando e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "**Você ficará comigo e com papai na mesa principal.. não que a gente vá ter tempo para ficar muito tempo sentado..**", ela revirou os olhos e deu mais algumas ordens. A pele de Astoria era clara, tão clara que quase era possível ver seu precioso sangue-puro correndo por suas veias. Os olhos eram violetas e tinham a mania irritante de parecer sempre estarem desafiando ele. E tinha o sorriso, Draco não era uma pessoa de muitos sorrisos, mas sempre que estava sozinho e se lembrava dos sorrisos brilhantes de Astoria ele tinha vontade de sorrir junto. Nunca na frente dela, é claro. Pirralha, mimada e irritante, era isso que ela era pra Draco. Com mania de fazer piadas e rir sozinha sobre elas. Usava um perfume tão doce que poderia lhe dar dor de cabeça, não dava é claro. Irritante. Irritante. Irritante. Deliciosamente irritante. Astoria Greengrass parecia ter vindo ao mundo somente para lhe tirar do sério, lhe roubar o juízo e fazer com que ele perdesse o emprego. Tinha um corpo que não era comum para as outras meninas, era voluptuosa e usava roupas tão inocentes que o irritava apenas por se fazer ser notada. Era filha de seu chefe, do homem que podia fazer com que ele conseguisse transformar o nome Malfoy em algo grande novamente. Só podia ter sido o diabo que havia colocado ela ali. Astoria era a queridinha de seu pai. Daphne havia envergonhado a família, mas ele garantiria que Astoria fosse perfeita. Ou seja, ela estava completamente fora de seu alcance. Estava destinada a pertencer a algum almofadinha que não tinha nem sobra de marca negra no braço. Olhou para o braço como se pudesse enxergar a marca por baixo da camisa. "**ARGH**", resmungou Astoria jogando-se no chão, fazendo com que a barra do vestido subisse alguns muitos centímetros e com que Draco cravasse as unhas na palma da mão. "**Devo mandar te internar, Greengrass?**", ele perguntou debochando dela. Ela odiava ser chamada pelo sobrenome. Isso também o irritava. Ela não ligava a mínima por ter a família perfeita, o nome perfeito. Era uma grande tola. Ela o olhou brava, franzindo as sobrancelhas e ele teve vontade de ataca-la ali mesmo, pouco se importando se seria assassinado pelo pai dela do minuto seguinte. "**Essa festa vai me deixar louca!**", ela reclamou. "**Sabe, você não trabalha aqui oficialmente..**", ele lembrou a irritando ainda mais. Moças de família como a família dela não trabalhavam, apenas se tornariam donas de casa perfeitas. Astoria odiava aquela perspectiva, ele sabia, pois toda vez que ele falava algo daquele tipo ela ficava furiosa. "**Quem sabe meu pai não desiste de me casar qualquer um?**", ela abriu um de seus sorrisos e o rapaz precisou refrear a vontade de sorrir junto. "**Posso ficar trabalhando aqui depois de formada, nós dois disputaríamos o cargo de papai quando ele se aposentasse..**", ela provocou. Sabia exatamente que Draco mataria por aquele cargo. Ele era sempre grosseiro e implicante com ela, o que fazia com que ela sentisse mais vontade ainda de o tirar do sério. "**Acho melhor irmos embora..**", ele disse, não queria pensar na possibilidade de ter de aturar Astoria todos os dias na sua frente. Ele levantou colocando sua capa e a observou calçar seus sapatos e se levantar. Os dois caminharam pelos corredores vazios do ministério. Um carro com um motorista esperava por Astoria, ela ainda não havia completado 17 anos. Faria isso em dois dias. Até lá não podia usar nenhuma magia. Estava quase alcançando o carro quando tropeçou, por pouco não foi direto ao chão. Draco a segurou pelos quadris e a trouxe para perto dele, naquele momento Astoria notou algo diferente nos olhos do rapaz. "**Você deveria tomar mais cuidado..**", ralhou ele voltando ao seu tom normal, frio como gelo. "**Claro.. er.. até amanhã Draco..**", ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e entrando dentro do carro. Ela não viu, mas Draco tocou durante alguns segundos o local onde ela havia o beijado. Como se o simples toque dos lábios da menina tivessem feito uma marca de fogo em sua pele.

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

Draco rapidamente chegou em casa, subiu as escadarias o mais rápido que pode. Tudo o que mais queria era chegar rápido em seu quarto e dormir, ou tentar dormir. Passou na frente do quarto de sua mãe e a viu fazendo vários vestidos de festa flutuarem ao seu redor. Não conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez que a vira tão feliz. Antes todas as semanas eles tinham festas importantes para ir, agora todos os antigos amigos os ignorava. Ficou feliz por Astoria ter colocado seus pais na lista de convidados. "**Você é um dos anfitriões, Draco.. é claro que sua família será convidada..**", ela havia dito quando ele disse que não havia necessidade de convida-los. Ficou parado observando a mãe por alguns instantes até que seu pai notou sua presença. "**Trabalhando até tarde eim?**", disse Lucius que parecia apenas uma sombra do que costumava ser. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sua barba por fazer, o rapaz esperava que ele estivesse em melhores condições na noite seguinte. "**Estava com a filha do Greengrass acertando os últimos detalhes para a recepção de amanha..**", disse tentando soar importante, não queria que o pai pensasse que ele era apenas um organizador de festas qualquer. "**Essa filha do Thomas.. ela é solteira?**", perguntou Lucius apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e Draco sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar. "**Sim, a mais velha está noiva, mas pelo que Agtha me disse estão procurando um noivo para a caçula..**", disse Narcissa olhando para Draco com os olhos brilhando. Ele já havia ouvido a menina comentar sobre isso, ela odiava a ideia mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Tão tola. Esperava se casar por amor. "**E você vai estar acompanhando ela amanha na festa, não?**", atiçou Narcissa fazendo o loiro mais jovem ficar realmente incomodado. Não havia pensado nas coisas por esse ângulo. Astoria era a princesa dos sangues-puro e ele estava bem longe de ser um príncipe. "**É só trabalho, mãe... o Sr. Greengrass jamais permitiria isso que vocês estão pensando.. ele quer o casamento perfeito para Astoria!**", disse Draco exasperado. "**Isso limparia o nome da nossa família, Draco.. Não me importa nem se ela é feia ou caolha, você deveria se casar com essa menina!**", disse Lucius ficando de pé. Estavam entrando num terreno perigoso. Astoria estava longe de ser feia, ela era o mais puro desleite para qualquer homem que não fosse cego. "**O problema **_**papai**_** é que eles não precisam de nada que possamos dar.. nós somos o lixo.. você conseguiu transformar o nome Malfoy em lixo!**", berrou Draco antes de ir para seu quarto e bater a porta. Talvez, se tudo fosse diferente, o pai de Astoria poderia até pedir para que a filha se casasse com ele. Mas não. Thomas Greengrass queria o melhor para a filha e ele estava longe de ser o melhor. Ele provavelmente seria um convidado qualquer do casamento grandioso dela, veria algum imbecil a tomar nos braços e todos comentariam a sorte que ele tinha. Um imbecil qualquer poderia tocar Astoria como ele nunca pode e ele odiava essa pessoa. Olhou para o saco de areia trouxa que agora jazia pendurado em seu quarto, retirou a capa e blusa e põe-se a dar murros naquele objeto. Um pelos vestidos que temiam em revelar mais do que deveria. Dois pelos lábios que ele nunca poderia beijar. Três pelo nome de sua família que estava no lixo. Quatro.. cinco.. seis.. até liberar toda a raiva e frustação que estava sentindo.

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Astoria olhava distraída as luzes da cidade, trouxas podiam ser bem tolos como todos falavam, mas aquelas luzes eram tão lindas. Lembrou-se dos olhos de Draco, pareciam aço de tão cinzas. Firmes. Frios. Mas em alguns momentos eles pareciam derreter, como no momento que ele a segurou. Por um segundo ela pensou que ele fosse a beijar, ela desejou que ele a beijasse. Que tolice. Draco era um mimado, egoísta e mesquinho. Mesmo o nome de sua família estando na lama ele ainda agia como se fosse superior a todos, superior a ela. Como se ela fosse um inseto desprezível que estava atrapalhando ele. "**Ingrato..**", ela murmurou. Ela o ajudava a traduzir documentos, ele era uma negação em francês, enquanto ela dominava a língua completamente. Ela fazia de tudo para irrita-lo, apenas para poder ver aquela pequenina chama em seus olhos. Merlin, ela estava ficando louca. Estava brincando com o que não devia. Ela devia ser a boa menina. Ela devia fazer com que seus pais se orgulhassem dela. Deveria se casar com algum estupido e seguir com o nome da família intacta. Divagou por um momento. Viu-se num lindo vestido de noiva, nevava e tudo estava perfeito. Seu pai a levava até o altar e ao ter o véu retirado, ela via Draco. Ele sorria para ela. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, Draco nunca sorria. Muito menos para ela. Sentiu o carro parar e o motorista abriu a porta. "**Chegamos, Srta. Astoria**", anunciou ele formalmente e ela saiu do carro, caminhou lentamente até a porta. Aquela imagem, ele sorrindo para ela no altar, era tão impossível e ao mesmo tempo tão bela. "**Uh.. alguém anda se divertindo no trabalho..**", o som maldoso da voz de Pansy a alcançou, ela era ex namorada de Draco. "**Boa noite, Pansy..**", Astoria respondeu cansada, torcendo para chegar logo em seu quarto. "**Não me diga que Draco deturpou a imagem de boa menina da sua irmã...**", provocou Zabini para Daphne que riu. "**Nem Astoria seria tão burra a ponto de se envolver com Draco.. quem iria querer se aproximar dos Malfoy agora?**", debochou Pansy e a loira sentiu uma raiva sem tamanho tomar conta dela. "**Se não me engano.. ele é o seu ex-namorado..**", respondeu Astoria fazendo todos rirem, menos Pansy que a encarou séria. "**Isso era quando ele ainda era alguém..**", Daphne respondeu pela amiga. "**Imagina os Malfoy aqui amanha? Imagina o vestido que a velha Narcissa vai estar usando.. anda com tanta vergonha que há tempos não faz compras.. dizem que ela esta parecendo uma morcega velha.**", debochou a Greengrass mais velha fazendo todos os outros rirem e deixou Astoria preocupada. Talvez fosse por isso que Draco não queria que os pais fossem convidados. "**Ela é uma velha amiga de mamãe..**", disse a caçula segurando-se no corrimão. "**Claro..**", todos riram com o tom debochado de Pansy e Astoria resolveu subir para seu quarto. Não tinha a menor paciência para aquelas pessoas.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

Ele sabia que estava sonhando, mas que inferno.. ele iria aproveitar aquele sonho. Ele tinha o corpo dela coberto apenas por uma fina camisola embaixo do seu. Ele beijava seus lábios fartos, sua bochecha, seu pescoço e seu colo. Enquanto isso ele ouvia ela chamar seu nome. Draco. Draco. Draco. Como seu nome ficava mais bonito quando era dito por aqueles lábios. "**Draco..**", alguém o chamou e ele sorriu. Naquele momento ele amava seu próprio nome. "**Draco querido, vai se atrasar para o trabalho..**", disse Narcissa de forma carinhosa fazendo com que ele acordasse e bufasse sonoramente. "**Estava tendo um sonho e tanto eim? Há tempos não lhe vejo sorrir assim..**", ela disse carinhosamente e então Draco pode notar que ela havia chorado. "**O que houve?**", ele perguntou preocupado. "**Talvez não seja uma boa ideia eu ir na sua festa...**", ela disse parecendo triste. "**Meus vestidos..**", ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Todos os vestidos dela já haviam sido vistos. "**Mas você tava tão feliz ontem..**", ele disse tranquilamente. "**Não quero fazer você passar vergonha, ontem você disse...**", os olhos dela pareciam querer chorar novamente e Draco não suportava vê-la chorar. "**Não falei de você... é por sua causa que ainda estamos livres..**", ele disse segurando as mãos da mãe. "**E é por sua causa que eu tenho um emprego, então você vai nessa festa sim.. se os outros quiserem comentar eu não me importo!**", ele falou sério fazendo com que ela sorrisse entre as lagrimas. Draco arrumou-se rapidamente e foi para o trabalho, sabia que o dia seria intenso e queria mostrar para o Sr. Greengrass que ele era capaz de fazer aquilo. Tinham um reunião com o Ministro Francês no primeiro horário. Todos estavam na sala de reuniões. Até mesmo o filho do primeiro ministro francês estava. Todos. Todos menos ela. Draco esticou o pescoço para ver se a via chegando. "**Procurando Astoria?**", perguntou o senhor Greengrass muito próximo dele, fazendo com que ele quase pulasse da cadeira. "**Er.. ela não costuma se atrasar.. e tínhamos combinado algumas.. modificações no mapa das mesas..**", ele disse tentando parecer o mais sério possível. "**Ela vai chegar atrasada, Draco.. consegue entender o teor da conversa sem ela aqui?**", perguntou, na verdade ele achava que sem Astoria lá ele conseguiria prestar atenção no real teor da discussão, então só acenou positivamente. Aquela era a reunião mais entediante em que Draco já estivera, graças a Astoria ele conseguia entender um pouco do que falavam, mas sem ela ali tudo parecia bem menos interessante. Até que houve uma batida na porta e quando se abriu, lá estava lá. Havia vindo de calças, o que era algo estranho. Já que nunca as usava. E uma blusa fina de alças. Os longos fios loiros haviam sido presos em um longo rabo-de-cavalo. "**Pardon**", ela disse com um sotaque francês que fez com que os lábios dele se retorcessem levemente para cima. "**Astie..**", o filho do primeiro ministro francês chamou parecendo feliz e ela retribuiu seu sorriso. _Francesinho de merda.._ reclamou uma voz na mente de Draco. "**Por que não se senta ao meu lado?**", disse o rapaz esforçando-se para falar um inglês perfeito. Até então Malfoy não tinha reparado muito nele, tinha cabelos cor de palha, olhos esverdeados e algumas sardas. Era tão alto quanto Draco e forte. "**Desculpe.. tenho de me sentar perto de Draco..**", ela disse e parecia realmente desejar a companhia do outro. "**Pode sentar do lado do francês se quiser..**", ele disse subitamente irritado. "**Ciúmes?**", perguntou a loira risonhamente. "**Eu quis me sentar aqui, Draco.. relaxe..**", ela disse apertando a mão dele brevemente. Ela passou o resto da reunião traduzindo tudo para o rapaz. Enquanto Draco passou o resto da reunião tentando controlar a vontade de bater a cabeça do francês contra a parede. Quando a reunião terminou os dois seguiram para sua sala, tinham muitas coisas para fazer. "**Astorrria.. aceitarrria almoçar comigo?**", perguntou Louis sorridente. "**Perdão, Louis.. tenho muitas coisas para fazer!**", ela disse de forma gentil e ele tomou sua mão. "**Enton fica me devendo uma dança.. promete?**", ele perguntou a fazendo rir e acenou que sim com a cabeça antes de entrar na sala. "**O que foi isso?**", perguntou Draco irritado. "**Um dos meus pretendentes tentando mostrar porque devo escolhe-lo..**", ela disse dando ombros. "**E ele tem chance..?**", perguntou o loiro tentando parecer despreocupado. "**Nenhumazinha..**", ela disse estalando a língua no céu da boca e sentou-se em cima da mesa do loiro que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. "**Por isso a calça?**", ele debochou sentando-se em sua cadeira e a reclinando para trás. "**Não, a calça foi para você parar de olhar para as minhas pernas..**", naquele instante ele quase caiu para trás a fazendo gargalhar sonoramente. O rapaz ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. "**Não sou tão tonta..**", ela brincou olhando para o mapa e mudou mais alguns lugares. Mudou os pais dele para junto dos parentes dela. "**Preciso que você aprove o mapa e o cardápio.. sim.. isso é função sua.. e então terminamos de trabalhar nos acordos que devem ser assinados... no final da tarde meu elfo domestico virá trazendo nossos trajes.. eu encomendei um para você.. acho que vai ficar perfeito!"**, ela disse e ele continuou a encarando. "**Chegaremos lá juntos e o resto você sabe né?**", ela perguntou o olhando atenta. "**Sim, chegando lá tomarei cuidado para você não pisar nos meus pés..**", ele provocou fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos e voltasse para a sua mesa. Trabalharam sem parar. Eram acordos que deviam ser assinados. Acordos para ela traduzir do inglês pro francês e outros tantos para serem traduzidos do francês pro inglês. Almoçaram na própria sala, alguma coisa qualquer que a secretária havia trazido. Por vezes, Astoria sentia os olhos de Draco em cima dela. Outras tantas ele podia jurar que ela estava o olhando. Ambos pularam em suas cadeiras ao ouvirem um estalo e o elfo aparecer no meio de sua sala. "**Tinny..**", disse Astoria recuperando o folego. "**Senhorita Astoria.. senhor Draco..**", disse o elfo fazendo duas longas reverencias. "**Está na hora de vocês se arrumarem.. seu pai liberou a sala dele para a senhorita.. senhor Malfoy, aqui estão suas vestes..**", disse o elfo que saiu puxando Astoria pela mão. A menina apenas revirou os olhos. Os longos fios loiros foram presos num coque misturado com tranças, para arrematar foi colocado nela uma fina tiara de rubis e diamantes que havia pertencido a avó menina. Os rubis da tiara tinham o mesmo tom do vestido da menina, vestido esse que sua mãe morreria ao vê-la usando. Possuía uma fenda discreta na perna, que só era notada quando a menina andava e nas costas havia outro decote. O estilista havia feito de tudo para valorizar cada mínimo detalhe do corpo da loira. Os lábios foram pintados de carmim e, ao olhar-se no espelho, Astoria achava que nunca havia ficado tão bonita. Já Draco vestiu-se e arrumou os cabelos rapidamente, ficou na recepção esperando por Astoria. Nunca havia entendido o porque das mulheres demorarem tanto. Até o momento em que a porta do escritório abriu e ele a viu. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse por aquela visão. O carmim do vestido contrastava perfeitamente com a tez alva da menina. E os lábios. Caso antes Draco tinha alguma duvida, naquele momento ele teve certeza: Astoria Greengrass havia vindo ao mundo para lhe enlouquecer. Ela seria sua perdição. E, Merlin tivesse pena dele, ele iria para o inferno feliz podendo tê-la somente uma vez. "**Sua gravata está torta..**", ela murmurou se aproximando dele. "**Fique quieto..**", ela disse tranquilamente ajeitando a gravata do rapaz. Naquele momento ela estava ali. Tão próxima dele. Ele podia ver os detalhes dos longos cílios dela. E também como seus lábios ficavam apetitosos quando formavam um biquinho. Suas mãos queriam agir por conta própria e se apropriarem da cintura dela, com muito sacrifício ele conseguiu se controlar. Respirou fundo e se arrependeu disso naquele mesmo instante. O perfume doce de Astoria a invadiu e as cenas de seu sonho do invadiram. A pele delicada dela sendo beijada por ele. Os lábios, agora carmim, chamando por seu nome. Draco. Draco. Draco. "**Draco?**", ela chamou novamente o despertando de seu transe. "**O que foi?**", ele disse ríspido e pigarreou. "**Estou lhe chamando há horas..**", ela ralhou revirando os olhos. "**Você está se sentindo bem?**", perguntou colocando a mão em sua testa. Mais uma vez aquele perfume tomando conta dele. "**Estou..**", ele disse afastando a mão dela e dando alguns passos para trás. "**Você está pronta? Demorou um eternidade.. não podemos nos atrasar!**", ele disse de forma grosseira fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. "**Pronto.. e ele voltou ao normal..**", ela debochou. "**Tinny estava explicando, antes de você ficar estranho, que não vamos entrar pela porta da frente ... vamos subir por uma escada que tem escondida! Chegaremos ao meu quarto e então desceremos junto com os meus pais e os primeiros ministros!**", ele confirmou com a cabeça. Não queria pensar no quarto dela. "**E nós vamos de carro..**", ele revirou os olhos. Odiava os meios de transporte trouxa, mas sabia que daquela vez não teria outro jeito. Ele parecia evitar toca-la o máximo que podia. E aquilo irritava Astoria. Ela ansiava pelo toque dele. O motorista anunciou que haviam chegado e auxiliou a menina a sair do carro. Draco reparou que só ele parecia ser queimado pelo toque dela. "**Venha.. por aqui..**", ela disse segurando a mão dele e o puxou para dar a volta na casa, não iam entrar pela porta principal. "**Hum.. não lembro direito onde fica..**", ela murmurou enfurecendo ele. "**Você mora aqui ou não?**", disse ele enfezado fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos, no que encontrou a porta disfarçada entre os arbustos. "**Por aqui..**" ela disse o puxando. Entraram num lugar que mais parecia ser um armário de vassouras de tão pequeno. Ao toque de Astoria a luz se acendeu e uma longa escada pode ser vista. "**Posso saber o que fiz para você me tratar tão mal?**", ela perguntou zangada e ele respirou fundo. Sabia que estava sendo grosseiro a toa com ela. "**Por que vocês têm passagens secretas?**", ele perguntou a olhando sério. "**Na época em que o lord das trevas estava no poder.. bem.. todos podiam ser atacados. Estavamos protegidos por nosso sangue, mas meu pai nunca ficou ao lado dele. Então papai achou apropriado que tivéssemos esconderijos..**", ela disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto subiam as escadas calmamente. "**Então não deveria contar isso a um comensal..**", ele disse num tom debochado fazendo com que ela parasse e o olhasse séria. "**Você passou o ultimo mês trancado comigo numa sala.. se você quisesse me atacar.. poderia ter feito isso..**", ela ralhou o olhando feio. Se ela soubesse todas as vezes que ele planejou ataca-la. Não no sentido que ela estava falando, ele riu internamente. Chegaram a uma porta branca e Astoria a abriu com uma chave pequenina. "**Bem-vindo ao meu quarto..**", ela disse risonhamente permitindo que ele passasse. Ele quase sorriu ao ver que era a cara dela. Todo branco e parecia ser o quarto de uma princesa. Passava uma tranquilidade tão grande. Não tinha nada a ver com o quarto dele. "**Vou só retocar meu batom.. espera aqui um momento?**", perguntou e ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. Enquanto ela sumia em uma das portas brancas, ele sorriu abertamente ao ver algumas fotos soltas. Numa delas Astoria estava sentada num jardim e sorria enquanto o vento fazia seus cabelos valsarem atrás dela. Ele a dobrou e colocou no bolso. Tinham tantas fotos ali que ela nunca sentiria falta daquela. Ela voltou para o quarto e perguntou como estava, ele só vez um gesto com a cabeça o que a irritou profundamente. Saíram do quarto e ela encaixou o braço no braço dele. Encontraram com os pais da menina, a irmã dela com o noivo, o ministro da magia com sua esposa, Harry acompanhado por Gina e o primeiro ministro francês acompanhado por sua família. "**Não se esqueça, Astie.. você me deve uma dança..**", disse Louis alegre e Draco quase rosnou. Astoria cumprimentou a todos simpaticamente. Draco tentou fazer o mesmo, por mais estranho que fosse ter de ser simpático com Potter, ele acreditou ter sido ao menos educado. Desceram as escadas calmamente, sendo Astoria e Draco os últimos. "**Viu? Não perdeu o braço por ser educado com quem você não gosta..**", ela disse risonhamente enquanto desciam as escadas. E assim que a musica começou a tocar a paz de Astoria foi embora. Não houve uma só musica em que ela pudesse ficar em paz. Vários jovens pediam para dançar com ela. Vários. Menos Draco. Parecia que todos sabiam que ela estava "procurando um noivo", viu o sorriso de sua mãe e sentiu vontade de morrer. Ouvia o rapaz a sua frente lhe explicar pela milésima vez como funcionava a polinização das rosas e queria fugir dali. Aquela musica parecia não ter fim.

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Narcissa Malfoy parecia radiante. Draco sorriu ao ver a mãe. Foi a única coisa que fez com que ele se animasse tanto. "**Ora vejamos.. ela não é feia e nem caolha, não é mesmo?**", provocou a sra. Malfoy fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos. "**A senhora parece muito animada para quem não tinha um vestido adequado..**", ele mudou de assunto. "**Eu ganhei esse.. sua nova amiga me deu de presente!**", ela disse apontando com a taça na direção de Astoria e Draco olhou para a mãe. Estavam tão baixos que precisavam ganhar vestidos? Olhou o vestido da mãe, ela realmente havia ficado muitíssimo bela nele. "**Recebi uma caixa essa manhã com o vestido e um bilhete dela, dizendo que não havia prazer melhor do que surpreender quando todos esperavam pouco de nós..**", disse Narcissa sorridente. "**Ela é esperta.. até agora cinco senhoras vieram me perguntar onde eu o havia conseguido.. aparentemente é de algum novo modista, muito famoso, que todas imploram para conseguir um horário..**", a loira lhe contou satisfeita. "**E a senhora não conta que foi um presente..**", riu Draco. "**Não, Astoria me pediu segredo.. e é até melhor assim.. atiça a criatividade desses abutres!**", ela disse tomando um gole de sua bebida. "**Você não tirou nenhuma moça para dançar..**", ela comentou olhando para o filho preocupada. "**E você não tirou os olhos dela..**", ela complementou e ainda assim ele não respondeu. Assim que a musica acabou outros dois rapazes vieram pedir para dançar com a moça que respirou profundamente e disse que estava com o pé machucado. Ela mal terminou de falar e ambos já tinham saído correndo procurando curativos. Astoria bufou sonoramente. Então viu sua mãe vindo em sua direção e, basicamente, correu na direção da mesa de Draco. "**Dança comigo.. por favor!**", ela praticamente choramingando e fez com que o rapaz e sua mãe erguessem as sobrancelhas. "**Por Merlin, Draco, eu faço qualquer coisa..**", ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Os dentes brancos dela corrompendo os lábios carmins. Draco pareceu se perder por um momento, até que sua mãe apertou seu braço. Aquela poderia ser sua única chance de tê-la em seus braços. Ele rapidamente levantou-se e segurou a mão dela, acenou com a cabeça para a mãe e a levou até o centro da pista de dança. Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela. Ela no ombro dele. Começaram a dançar lentamente. "**Posso saber o que foi que aconteceu pra você me obrigar a dançar com você?**", ele disse tentando esconder o pequenino sorriso que a ameaçava aparecer. E a viu respirar profundamente, antes de apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele. Cortando vários centímetros entre eles. "_Ela faz de proposito!_", uma voz sussurrou na mente dele e ele quase chegou a ficar com raiva dela. Até notar o quão agradável era o contato com o corpo de Astoria. "**Parece que eu estou a venda..**", ela reclamou e ele pode notar o quanto aquilo a incomodava. "**Tive de dançar com todos os meus possíveis pretendentes..**", ela murmurou. "**E se você quer saber.. são todos horríveis..**", ela choramingou. Um lado dele, infelizmente não era um lado tão pequeno assim, adorou saber aquilo. Afinal, se ele tinha de estar infeliz por ela se casar, pelo menos ela podia não estar feliz também. "**Minha mãe estava vindo falar comigo, nada de bom pode vir dela..**", ela resmungou e olhou para ele, naquele exato instante ele se arrependeu de querer vê-la triste. Afinal, já sabia lidar (ou pelo menos contornar), a Astoria risonha e que vivia para lhe tirar o juízo. Mas nada o havia preparado para uma Astoria aos prantos. "**Venha, vamos lá para fora.. não vai ser bom verem você chorar..**", ele disse a contragosto. Tentando se convencer de que o pai dela aprovaria a atitude dele, ele ganharia pontos com o chefe. Estava cuidando do bem-estar de Astoria. E queria cuidar de muito mais do que isso, mas ninguém precisava saber dessa parte. Passou com ela pelas grandes portas de vidro e avançaram pelo jardim. A menina sentou em um dos bancos mais afastados e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Draco permaneceu de pé com as mãos no bolso, não tinha ideia do que fazer naquela situação. "**Você pelo menos pode escolher entre eles.. sabe.. o menos irritante!**", ele murmurou tentando ajudar e ela o olhou enraivecida. Ela levantou-se e as lagrimas pararam de jorrar imediatamente. "**Eu mereço um marido de verdade!**", ela basicamente gritou com ele com o dedo em riste. "**Eu mereço um homem que me ame e me respeite, um homem a quem eu possa dar o meu coração. Um homem a quem eu serei fiel e farei de tudo para que ele se sinta como um rei. Esse homem vai acordar todos os dias nos meus braços com um sorriso no rosto.. e vai estar apaixonado por mim todos os dias da sua vida.. até ser enterrado.. Então não, eu não posso só escolher o menos irritante!**", a cada palavra o tom dela subia mais um pouco. Draco não soube o que lhe deu. Talvez fossem todas as promessas sobre o que ela faria para o seu futuro marido. Talvez fosse as bochechas dela ficando cada vez mais vermelhas. Talvez fosse a lembrança recente de seu sonho ou ainda a sensação agradável de dançar com ela. Draco não sabia o que havia o que tinha acontecido, mas no segundo seguinte as mãos dele haviam se apropriado da cintura fina da menina e a puxado para perto, enquanto seus lábios ávidos procuraram pelos dela. O beijo dele era quase violento, esmagando os lábios da loira. Isso a deixou chocada. Mas ela não sentiu medo. Abriu a boca sob a dele, com um som inarticulado de consentimento. Um beijo que a deixou sem ar nos pulmões. Ela nunca havia sido beijada assim. Era um beijo rude e poderoso, estonteante e glorioso - e fez com que ambos perdessem o controle. Ela deslizou uma das mãos no cabelo dele, e com a outra acariciou lhe o pescoço. As mãos dele percorreram o corpo dela e beijou o pescoço dela. "**Draco..**", ela murmurou e naquele momento ele soube que a realidade era muito melhor do que o sonho. Alguém quebrou um dos preciosos vasos da senhora Greengrass e os dois se afastaram assustados. As mãos de Draco estavam próximas a fenda do vestido dela. Enquanto as dela puxavam o cabelo do rapaz. "**Oh meu Deus..**", Astoria murmurou enquanto dava um pequenino passo para trás. "**Eu não devia ter feito isso..**", ele murmurou petrificado. "**Astoria..**", alguém chamou longe dali. Os dois se olharam. "**Você deve ir..**", ele murmurou friamente e o choque na face dela foi evidente. "**Astoria..**", era o seu pai e não estava tão longe. Caso ele encontrasse Astoria e Draco ali o loiro estaria com problemas. Ela respirou profundamente e foi na direção do pai, Draco permaneceu escondido. "**Ah querida, estava preocupado.. estava aqui com alguém?**", o sr. Greengrass perguntou e a menina apenas lhe deu um sorriso. "**Eu só precisava de um tempo..**", ela murmurou segurando o braço do pai e o levando para longe dali.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

Draco ficou parado ali por alguns instantes, sentindo a excitação percorrer seu corpo. Ele queria poder arrancar aquele maldito vestido e se apossar do que nunca poderia ser dele. Maldita. Astoria o faria perder tudo. Ele deu um murro em um dos bancos de madeira que estavam ali e sentiu uma dor lacerante. Pelo menos daquela forma pararia de pensar nela. Tentaria evita-la. "**Cérebro de virilha..**", disse para si mesmo. Só tinha de aturar a presença dela por mais aquela semana. Só mais aquela semana e então ela voltaria para Hogwarts. Tinha tempo o suficiente para esquecer-se daquele demônio loiro. E nunca mais teria de passar por aquele tipo de situação. A festa terminou sem mais nenhum grande acontecimento. Astoria passou o restante do tempo rodeada por seus pretendentes e Draco parecia muito interessado em seu copo de uísque para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Algumas vezes os olhares dos dois se cruzavam e o rapaz parecia ser feito de gelo. Quando chegaram a casa dos Malfoy, seus pais tentaram conversar com ele, mas não tiveram nenhum efeito. Ele apenas travou o maxilar e subiu para o seu quarto. Teve uma noite agitada. Seus sonhos se misturavam. Por vezes via Astoria se casando com outro, outro que a fazia sorrir e a deixava feliz. Outras ele estava beijando a loira. Acordou-se novamente quando Narcissa tocou sua mão. "**Ai.**", havia sentindo tanta raiva na noite anterior que havia se esquecido completamente do machucado. "**Você deveria cuidar disso..**", disse a mulher preocupada. "**Não é nada..**", disse o loiro carrancudo antes de se arrumar para o trabalho. Rezava para que Astoria desistisse de ir para o ministério agora que os franceses tinham ido embora. E então lembrou-se, era aniversario dela. Por um instante quis vê-la, no mesmo instante sentiu raiva de si mesmo por isso.

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

Astoria havia dançado com tantos rapazes quanto era possível na noite anterior, mas nenhum deles fez com que ela sentisse o que sentiu quando estava com Draco. "**Merlin..**", ela choramingou para si mesma ao acordar. Devia ser seu dia mais feliz. Seu aniversario. Mas ela nunca havia estado tão triste. Viu o quarto repleto de presentes e suspirou. Nada seria capaz de anima-la. Enrolou-se num robe e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã com sua família. Recebeu os parabéns de sua mãe e sua irmã, seu pai já havia ido para o trabalho. Mas estava enganada se achava que naquele dia ela seria a mais importante. A mesa estava repleta de minis bolos de casamento. "**Já que hoje você vai ficar em casa... não vai se incomodar em ajudar, não é mesmo?**", disse Agtha a fazendo suspirar. "**Na verdade tenho um assunto importante para tratar com papai..**", disse a menina levantando-se. "**E qual seria a desculpa agora?**", perguntou Daphne em tom de deboche e a loira apenas a olhou séria. "**O meu casamento!**", ela disse e naquele instante as duas mulheres a olharam incrédulas. Astoria aproveitou aquele momento de silencio e subiu para seu quarto. Escolheu um delicado vestido azul. Lembrou-se de Draco a olhando e sorriu. Ele iria se arrepender de ter sido tão frio com ela. Como alguém podia a beijar daquele modo e depois a tratar daquele jeito. Ele sequer demonstrou ter ciúmes dos outros. Aquilo havia a enfurecido. Olhou para o pequeno embrulho de presente que havia vindo de seu pai e sorriu. Um broche de borboleta. O prendeu o fim de sua trança e seguiu para o ministério da magia. Chegou na porta do gabinete de seu pai e Emily a recepcionou com um sorriso. "**Você não deveria estar comemorando?**", perguntou a ruiva a olhando sorridente. "**Tenho assuntos importantes com papai..**", respondeu a menina tranquilamente. "**Ele esta na sala dele conversando com Draco.. posso anunciar que você..**", antes que a ruiva terminasse a frase, Astoria abriu a porta causando um choque nos dois homens. "**Papá..**", ela disse em francês abraçando o homem. "**Eu adorei o presente..**", disse beijando sua face e o homem riu. "**Minha menina..**", ele disse acariciando a face da caçula. "**Pensei que ficaria em casa hoje..**", ele disse sorridente. "**Tenho um assunto para tratar com o senhor..**", ela disse ignorando totalmente a presença de Draco na cadeira na frente de seu pai. "**Meu casamento..**", ela disse causando o acesso de tosse no rapaz. "**Precisa de um copo de agua, Malfoy?**", ela disse friamente fazendo com que ele erguesse uma sobrancelha. "**Acho melhor eu me retirar..**", ele disse levantando-se e ela lhe lançou um sorriso. "**Não, eu faço questão da sua presença.. Quem sabe você não pode me ajudar a escolher qual rapaz deverá ser meu marido, o menos irritante.. afinal sou só uma menina tola não é?**", ela disse de forma provocativa fazendo com que ele a olhasse sério. "**Claro.. Draco pode ficar..**", disse o senhor Greengrass, com um gesto de descaso com a mão e o rapaz teve vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa. Ele não conseguiria passar por aquilo. "**Creio que não saiba, Draco.. mas hoje é o aniversario de Astoria..**", disse o pai de Astoria e Draco olhou para ela. "**Parabéns.. srta. Greengrass..**", ele disse num tom formal demais fazendo com que Thomas Greengrass desconfiasse de que tivesse algo de errado entre os dois. Astoria sentou-se em cima da mesa do pai e Draco olhou para suas pernas instintivamente, quando subiu o olhar viu que ela sorria abertamente para ele. Demônio. Ela iria leva-lo ao inferno. "**Pois bem.. o que você pensa de Theodore Nott?**", perguntou o senhor Greengrass fazendo com que a filha fizesse uma cara feia. "**Ele não estava com a Pansy?**", perguntou tranquilamente. "**Terminaram, pelo que o pai dele me disse.. então?**", perguntou o homem com um sorriso bondoso. "**Ele tem cara de coelho..**", ela disse e Draco precisou conter-se para não cair na risada. "**E é ex da Pansy.. eu jamais me casaria com os restos dela..**", ela disse fazendo com que o loiro perdesse a vontade de rir imediatamente. "**Tudo bem.. e Ian? Ian Fitz?**", perguntou o homem esperançoso. "**Ele é bonzinho demais..**", ela disse fazendo com que Draco a olhasse incrédulo. "**Ser bonzinho demais? Que tipo de critica é essa Astie?**", perguntou o pai que andava pela sala. "**As palavras favoritas dele seriam 'sim, minha querida'.. 'claro, minha queria'**", ela disse imitando o rapaz. "**E fazer todas as suas vontades é algo ruim?**", perguntou Draco sendo apoiado pelo pai da loira. "**Minha vida seria um tédio.. alguém que nunca discorda de mim..**", ela disse tranquilamente e olhou para o pai. "**Eu morreria de tédio, papai..**", ela disse fazendo um biquinho. O homem apenas riu em resposta. Astoria sabia ser impossível. Ela enlouqueceria qualquer homem na face da terra. "**Caleb?**", perguntou o homem novamente e Astoria pareceu confusa. "**Qual deles era o Caleb?**", perguntou olhando para os dois senhores. "**O que dançou com você antes de você dançar com Draco..**", falou Thomas Greengrass e Draco imediatamente ficou muito vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto o vestido da menina no dia anterior. "**Ahh..**", ela falou fazendo uma careta. "**Ele só falava de botões de rosa..**", ela disse horrorizada. "**Provavelmente ele ficou encantado demais com a senhorita..**", disse Draco e o pai de Astoria não notou a ironia na voz do rapaz. "**Que ele falasse dos botões do meu vestido então..**", disse ela debruçando-se na direção de Draco que precisou de toda a sua concentração para não olhar para os botões do vestido dela e para aquilo que eles escondiam. "**Astoria..**", ralhou o pai dela. "**O que foi papai?**", ela disse irritada voltando a sua postura normal. "**Estou procurando um marido.. e não um padre..**", ela disse fazendo com que a face do homem ficasse num tom de vermelho escaldante. "**E o Cooper?**", perguntou Draco tentando se concentrar e fazer com que o pai de Astoria não explodisse. "**Ah.. ele é bonito.. bem bonito..**", ela disse sorridente fazendo com que Draco se arrependesse da sugestão naquele exato instante. Ele parecia ter sido forçado a engolir uma meia. "**Finalmente algum com elogio e um sorriso..**", disse o pai da menina exasperado. Se ele pensava que Astoria entraria daquela de casamento arranjado de bom grado estava muito enganado, ela lhe daria uma boa dor de cabeça. "**Bonito demais.. e sabe disso.. ficava se pavoneando pra mim o tempo todo..**", disse imitando o rapaz e arrancando um sorriso sincero de Draco. Astoria era impossível. "**Claro.. bonito demais..**", suspirou o pai dela revirando os olhos. "**E Louis..**", perguntou o homem sentando-se ao lado de Draco e olhando para a menina. "**Queixo fraco..**", ela disse fazendo com que Draco afunda-se o rosto nas mãos, arrependeu-se no momento que ergueu o olhar e deu da cara com as pernas de Astoria. "**Queixo fraco é importante?**", perguntou o pai dela tentando não rir. "**Claro.. imagina as fotos de família.. as crianças com queixo fraco?**", ela disse como se fosse sério e Draco disfarçou a risada com um acesso de tosse. "**Astoria você pretende se casar?**", perguntou Thomas ficando de pé e parecendo realmente irritado. "**Claro que sim..**", ela disse piscando inocente. "**O problema não sou eu, papai.. são eles..**", ela disse inocentemente e suspirou. "**Eu quero alguém que me ame.. que me.. bem.. me deseje.. nenhum desses homens tem paixão dentro deles..**", ela disse ficando de pé e olhando séria para o pai. Draco sentiu a face esquentar, ela havia tido paixão na noite anterior. Ele sabia disso. Só não havia sido com nenhuma dos rapazes citados. "**Paixão.. veja onde toda a paixão levou sua irmã..**", ralhou o homem e Draco desejou não estar ali. Caso o homem tivesse visto a cena da noite anterior ele já estaria morto. "**Não sou burra como Daph, papai.. mas, por favor, não faça eu me casar com qualquer um..**", ela disse choramingando. "**Existem outras famílias de sangue-puro..**", ela pediu segurando a mão do pai. "**Esse é o presente que quero de aniversario.. deixe eu escolher meu próprio marido..**", ela implorou e Draco por um momento pensou que ela estava fazendo isso por ele, mas não era. Ele sabia disso. Ou pelo menos ele tentava abafar a voz em sua mente que insistia que ela fazia aquilo por ele. Havia sido só um beijo, afinal. Um beijo intenso. Mas ainda assim só um beijo. "**Astoria..**", Thomas pediu, mas parou ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela. "**Eu vou pensar.. mas minhas condições continuam..**", ele disse tranquilamente. "**Sangue-puro, rico e que tenho um nome adequado..**", disse homem e Draco quase teve esperança de se encaixar. Tinha tudo. Menos o nome. Olhou institivamente para o braço, desejando não possuir aquela marca. Astoria e Draco saíram da sala do senhor Greengrass e ela parecia muito abalada. "**O que foi aquilo?**", ele perguntou tentando ser discreto. "**Aquilo fui eu cuidando do meu destino..**", ela respondeu tentando soar tranquila. Ele acenou com a cabeça para a sala dos dois e ela o seguiu até lá. "**O que foi, Malfoy?**", ela perguntou fechando a porta e cruzando os braços. "**Pretende ser grosseiro comigo de novo?**", ela disse irritada e ele apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios, entregou um pequeno embrulho para ela. "**O que é isso?**", ela perguntou o olhando e abriu. Viu dois brincos de pérola e olhou para ele. "**Você deve ter ganhado coisas melhores.. Estes estão na minha família há séculos, quis agradecer pelo que você fez pela minha mãe!**", ele disse a olhando e ela sorriu. Malditos sorrisos. Ela cortou a distancia entre eles e beijou a bochecha dele carinhosamente. "**Obrigada, são lindos..**", ela disse sem se afastar dele. "**Astoria..**", ele respirou profundamente sentindo o perfume dela. Por um momento ele pareceu completamente relaxado. Ela continuou ali e logo as mãos dele estavam na sua cintura. Ele a prendeu entre ele e sua mesa. "**Você vai me deixar louco..**", ele ralhou unindo a testa com a dela. "**Você deve ter algum sangue de Veela..**", ele disse beijando a face dela. "**Se seu pai descobrir.. ele vai me matar..**", ele murmurou enquanto as mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas dela. Naquele momento nenhum dos dois se importaria com isso. Ela beijou suavemente a linha do maxilar dele que gemeu baixinho. Merlin tivesse piedade dele, mas ele não tinha forças para resistir a ela. Não mais. Eles estavam quase se beijando quando Emily bateu na porta e a abriu, fazendo com que Draco fingisse admirar um dos quadros da parede enquanto Astoria olhava um livro. "**O que vocês estão fazendo?**", perguntou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha. "**Estou combinando com Draco como farei para ajuda-lo com os documentos a partir de semana que vem, quando for para a escola..**", ela disse simploriamente e a ruiva parecia ter engolido aquela desculpa. "**Claro..**", respondeu Emily desconfiada. "**Seu pai perguntou quem a senhorita quer convidar para seu jantar de aniversario..**", perguntou a ruiva a olhando séria. "**Somente minha família, Candy e sua família também, é claro..**", ela disse tranquilamente. "**Acha que sua mãe viria, Draco?**", Astoria perguntou o olhando calma e ele precisou refrear o sorriso. "**Ela adoraria o convite.. parece estar encantada com você..**", ele disse debochado. "**Pois está certo então.. Convide Narcissa Malfoy e família também..**", ela disse com um sorriso tranquilo e Emily ergueu a sobrancelha. "**Talvez você pudesse passar por lá também, Emily.. me conhece desde sempre..**", disse carinhosa e a mulher corou. "**Não seria adequado..**", ela disse encabulada e Astoria riu. "**É meu aniversario e eu passei as férias inteiras convivendo com vocês dois.. faço questão da presença de vocês!**", ela disse de forma gentil e Emily sorriu, saindo para fazer os convites. "**Você é uma diabinha impossível..**", ele ralhou risonhamente. Ela nunca havia visto Draco rir. "**A intenção é adoçar a todos?**", ele perguntou encostando-se na parede. Aparentemente ele conseguia raciocinar melhor longe dela. "**Eu sempre gostei de Emme.. e eu queria você no meu aniversario, deixaria as coisas menos monótonas..**", ela disse dando ombros. "**E deixaria minha mãe e sua mãe felizes, elas sempre foram amigas... sua mãe não deve viver isolada..**", ela disse tranquilamente e Draco teve vontade de beija-la, era incrível o que ela estava fazendo por sua família. "**Seu pai nunca permitiria... nós dois, você sabe, não é?**", ele perguntou a olhando calmamente. "**Eu sei..**", ela murmurou, respirando profundamente. "**Meu pai, no entanto, explodiria de felicidade..**", ele revirou os olhos. "**Isso limparia o nome de vocês.. Traria vocês de volta para o circulo de sempre..**", ela disse encolhendo os ombros e ele se surpreendeu por ela saber aquilo. "**Astoria eu não..**", ele começou a dizer assustado, mas ela segurou sua mão. "**Eu sei que não é o caso.. você teria de ser um ótimo ator..**", ela disse calmamente. Como podia? A mesma que lhe tirava o juízo e roubava o bom senso, era a mesma que fazia com que ele sentisse – pela primeira vez na vida – que ele podia ser feliz. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela o enlouquecia, ela sabia o acalmar. Talvez ela não fosse o diabo e sim o anjo. Ou talvez ela seria ambos.

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Astoria parecia realmente animada em organizar algum evento em sua casa. O jantar seria simples, como ela gostava. Nada de grandes festas, afinal não podiam mostrar por ai que esbanjavam demais. E duas festas seguidas representariam isso. Um elfo prendia os fios loiros de Astoria num coque e encaixava pequeninas perolas nos fios loiros. Enquanto a menina ajeitava os delicados brincos de perola que havia ganhado de Draco. Ficou de pé e ajustou o simples, mas belo vestido azul marinho em seu corpo. Ele tinha alças grossas e um decote de coração. Seguia justo até a cintura e depois abria-se de forma delicada até seus joelhos. Calçou os sapatos de saltos altíssimos e desceu para esperar seus convidados. "**E lá vamos nós..**", reclamou Daphne mal-humorada ao lado do noivo. "**O que deu na sua cabeça?**", perguntou. Daphne era complemente diferente de Astoria. Possuía longos fios negros, era alta e esguia. Não tão esquia agora por causa da barriga que começava a despontar, nada que não pudesse ser bem disfarçado como roupas mais largas. Possuía os mesmo olhos, mas nem nisso eram iguais. Os violeta de Daphne pareciam sempre estar de mal-humor. "**O que foi que fiz de tão errado?**", a loira perguntou tranquilamente. "**Convidar a secretaria.. e os Malfoy?**", perguntou Daphne franzindo o nariz, coisa que fazia para simbolizar nojo. "**Convivi com eles durante todo o verão.. e os Malfoy eram grandes amigos dessa família..**", disse Astoria tranquilamente. "**Nós já ajudamos.. demos um emprego..**", disse a morena revirando os olhos. "**Eles não eram realmente o esperado..**", disse a mãe das meninas arrumando um arranjo de flores. "**Mas fico feliz com a presença de Narcissa.. costumávamos ser melhores amigas, fico feliz em ajuda-la..**", disse Agtha que era praticamente uma visão de Astoria no futuro. A única diferença era que os olhos dela possuíam um tom vivo de verde. "**Astoria não estaria planejando se casar com Draco, estaria?**", perguntou Zabini risonhamente. "**E se estivesse?**", perguntou a menina o olhando. "**Isso não seria adequado..**", murmurou a mãe das moças fazendo Astoria a olhar erguendo a sobrancelha e Daphne cair na gargalhada. "**Os nomes deles.. está sujo demais..**", disse a loira mais velha crispando os lábios. "**Eles foram perdoados.. é uma imbecilidade continuar os tratando como parias..**", disse Astoria recebendo a atenção da mãe, Agtha era muito boa em ler as filhas. Isso fez com que Astoria recuasse, não queria prejudicar Draco. "**Do que vocês estão falando?**", perguntou Thomas entrando na sala sorridente e beijando a testa de Astoria. "**Ah você não sabia? A sua queridinha está apaixonada pelo Malfoy..**", disse Daphne risonhamente recebendo um olhar feio da mãe e da irmã. "**Daphne está sendo implicante..**", disse a mulher mais velha beijando a face do marido que não pareceu se convencer. Aquilo era estranho. A mãe de Astoria nunca a defendia. Logo os convidados começaram a chegar. E ficava cada vez mais evidente para a mãe de Astoria que havia algo entre a filha e Draco. A menina e o rapaz quase não conseguiam disfarçar. "**Astie, venha comigo..**", pediu a mulher fazendo com que a filha a olhasse assustada. As duas entraram na cozinha e a mulher dispensou os serventes com as mãos. "**O que você estava pensando?**", perguntou a mulher a olhando furiosa. "**Flertar com Draco Malfoy?**", disse ela exasperada. "**Se seu pai descobre.. ele perde o emprego..**", ralhou ela. "**Não sei do que a senhora esta falando..**", disse a menina assustada. "**Não minta pra mim..**", disse a mulher ficando corada de raiva. "**Eu não tenho nada com Draco, mamãe..**", a menina disse tremula. "**Astoria, vocês não podem ficar juntos.. aquela família, por mais que eu goste de Narcissa, eles estão na lama..**", disse a mulher a olhando séria. "**Nosso nome está limpo.. E ele esta trabalhando com papai..**", ela disse piscando para se desfazer das lagrimas. "**Se eu souber que vocês estão juntos.. eu vou contar para seu pai, Astoria!**", ela disse respirando profundamente e voltou para a sala. Astoria ficou mais algum tempo escondida na cozinha. Não podia arriscar o trabalho dele. Merlin. Voltou para sala alguns minutos depois, mas estava diferente. Muda. Sem vida. Fingiu se interessar pelo que o irmão mais velho de sua amiga tanto falava, mas a verdade era que queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível. "**Astoria..**", uma voz a chamou e ela viu Narcissa Malfoy a olhando sorridente. "**Ola Sra. Malfoy..**", disse a menina tranquilamente. "**Pode vir comigo, por favor..**", chamou a mulher e ela a acompanhou. "**Eu queria lhe agradecer, por tudo que tem feito pela minha família.. e por Draco..**", ela disse tranquilamente fazendo as bochechas de Astoria corarem. "**Eu não fiz nada demais, senhora Malfoy..**", murmurou a menina. "**Ele gosta de você, Astoria.. e creio que você já notou isso.. e pela reação de sua mãe, acredito que seja reciproco..**", a menina a olhou assustada para a mulher. "**E o seu olhar assustado só me faz ter certeza..**", Narcissa sorriu. "**Tome cuidado, criança.. muito cuidado!**", disse a mulher tocando sua bochecha de forma delicada quando foram interrompidas por Agtha. "**Atrapalho?**", perguntou a mulher fazendo com que as outras duas loiras a olhasse. "**De forma alguma.. eu só estava agradecendo a Astoria pelo convite!**", disse Narcissa tranquilamente e Agtha a estudou com cuidado.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

Ela estava linda. Tudo o que Draco queria era beija-la ali, na frente de todos. Não estava sequer se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar. A olhava desavergonhadamente. E via que ela retribuía. E sorria. Merlin, eles estavam fritos se alguém descobrisse. Ou melhor, ele estava. Ele tinha tudo a perder. O pouco que tinha ele podia perder. Ela gargalhou de algo que sua amiga disse e ele teve certeza, perderia o que fosse por ela. A mãe dela notou e puxou Astoria para longe. Ele ficou preocupado. Não queria que nada acontecesse com ela. Não conseguia prestar atenção nos que os outros diziam. Agtha voltou e lançou a ele um olhar feio. "_Merlin, o que ela fez com Astoria?_", ele estava quase indo tirar satisfações com a mulher quando Astoria voltou a sala, ela parecia ter chorado. Evitava olhar para ele a qualquer custo. E parecia muito interessada no que o irmão da amiga tinha a dizer. Aquele imbecil quase engolia Astoria com os olhos. Um grandalhão acéfalo e ela ainda lhe dava atenção. Ele estava a ponto de ir lá interromper a conversa quando sua mãe fez isso por ele. As duas pareceram conversar tranquilamente, até a mãe da menina chegar. Astoria lhe lançou um olhar e depois acenou com a cabeça de forma discreta para a biblioteca. Quando ele entrou ela estava de costas com um livro em mãos. "**Pra você não se esquecer de mim quando eu for para Hogwarts..**", ela disse lhe dando um sorriso delicado. "**É um livro trouxa..**", ele disse a olhando muito sério e ela sorriu, ao folhear as paginas a olhou entendendo menos ainda. "**Está em francês..**", ele reclamou a fazendo rir. "**Viu? Eu disse que você não me esqueceria..**", ela disse fazendo com que os dedos dos dois se encontrassem em cima da mesa. "**Pode me escrever se não souber alguma palavra..**", ela disse dando ombros e ele riu. Ela queria que ele escrevesse. "**Isso é imprudente..**", ela suspirou profundamente e ele teve vontade de tocar seu rosto, mas a porta se abriu. "**Atrapalho?**", perguntou o pai da menina muito sério, fazendo Draco ficar apreensivo. "**De forma alguma.. só estava dando um livro para Draco, pode ajuda-lo com o francês..**", ela disse tranquilamente, não deixava de ser verdade. Durante o resto da noite se tornou impossível qualquer aproximação dos dois. Despediram-se formalmente a contragosto. Astoria tinha acabado de se ajeitar para dormir quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. "**Pode entrar..**", ela disse de forma tranquila e viu seu pai abrir a porta. "**Ai ai.. minha Astie.. Meu anjo..**", ele disse beijando a face da menina que estava sentada na cama. E então o homem respirou profundamente. "**Eu e sua mãe conversamos..**", ele disse calmamente segurando a mão da filha, ela sabia que tinha algo de errado somente pela expressão dele. "**Todos desconfiam de você e Draco.. devo dizer que não foram muito discretos..**", ele disse e a menina pareceu perder o chão. "**Papai eu.. não..**", ela estava aflita demais, não podia permitir que Draco fosse demitido por sua causa. "**Eu preciso saber a quando tempo isso está acontecendo.. E até que ponto isso chegou..**", ele perguntou constrangido fazendo com que as bochechas dela atingissem um tom de vermelho intenso. "**Não aconteceu nada papai.. eu juro..**", ela disse o olhando muito séria, Astoria era uma péssima mentirosa. "**Eu preciso que você se afaste dele, querida.. sei que você sonha com um casamento por amor, mas Draco não te ama.. ele ama a ideia da família dele estar limpa novamente!**", o homem disse muito sério e ela teve vontade de chorar. "**O senhor não pode ter certeza disso..**", ela disse tentando não chorar. "**Se não foi por isso, então por que o pai dele veio me procurar hoje?**", disse Thomas calmamente. "**As intenções de Lucius eram claras, Astie.. e eu não posso permitir isso!**", a menina o olhou assustada. Draco havia pedido para seu pai falar em seu nome? Por que aquilo. "**Ele me propôs uma negociação, Astoria.. e veio em nome do filho! Eles ganhariam uma passagem para o nosso circulo de amigos novamente e nós ganharíamos algumas propriedade.. como se eu estivesse num nível tão baixo..**", o homem parecia exasperado. "**Draco.. tenho certeza que Draco não sabia disso..**", ela disse aos prantos. "**Infelizmente eu temo que ele sabia querida.. Pretendo demiti-lo amanha mesmo..**", disse o senhor Greengrass fazendo com que ela chorasse ainda mais. "**Não..**", ela disse o olhando através das lagrimas. "**Eu me afasto de Draco.. mas permita que ele continue no emprego, é importante..**", ela disse e o homem acenou que sim com a cabeça. "**Querida eu..**", ele ia dizer que sentia muito, mas algo parecia quebrado nela. Algo nunca mais seria igual em Astoria. "**Me deixe sozinha, papai..**", ela disse deitando-se e virando de costas para ele. Nunca havia sentido uma dor como aquela. Estava se sentindo usada, humilhada. Queria que seu pai risse e dissesse que tudo não havia passado de uma brincadeira, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria.

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Quando os Malfoy chegaram em casa, Lucius parecia frustrado. Draco não estranhou aquilo, ele sempre parecia frustrado. Antes de dormir ele deu uma boa olhada para a foto que tinha roubado do quarto de Astoria, ela era linda. E, Merlin, ela gostava dele. Apesar de tudo. Ela gostava dele. Guardou a foto dentro do livro e dormiu tranquilamente. Dormiu sem saber que tudo havia se transformado e que ele passaria meses sem ter uma única noticia de Astoria. Todas as cartas eram devolvidas ainda lacradas e não poderia se atrever a perguntar para o pai dela o motivo. Chegou a pensar em aparecer em Hogsmade e esperar para vê-la. Parecia um drogado na ausência de sua droga. Procurava por informações dela. Já havia lido o livro inúmeras vezes e a foto passou a ocupar um lugar de destaque em seu quarto. Era como se ela não existisse mais. Thomas Greengrass não dava uma só palavra sobre a filha caçula e passou um bom tempo sendo ríspido com o loiro. Entrar na sala dele estava se tornando um martírio, por onde olhava havia fotos de Astoria. Algumas vezes a vontade de perguntar sobre ela era mais forte do que ele, mas sempre conseguiu se controlar. "**Quer ir ao caldeirão furado depois do expediente?**", perguntou Emily sorridente. Ela devia ser pelo menos 5 anos mais velha do que ele, mas era uma mulher bonita e há muito tempo ela o convidava. Naquele dia havia recebido uma resposta de Astoria, não a resposta que ele desejava, no entanto. Ela mandava o loiro esquecê-la. Então, pela primeira vez em meses ele disse sim para o convite da ruiva. Emily não era Astoria. Seu toque não era como o de Astoria. Seu perfume não era doce. Sua risada não era contagiante. Mas Emily era muito mais acessível. Draco perdeu algumas noites enrolado nos lençóis dela. A combinação de Emily com uísque de fogo quase faziam com que ele esquecesse Astoria. "**Por que nunca vamos para a sua casa?**", a ruiva perguntou deitada no tórax nú de Draco, enquanto traçava com sua unha caminhos pelo abdômen dele. Ele ignorou a pergunta. "**Sabe, podemos ir pro casamento da filha do chefe juntos..**", ela disse despertando ele de seu sonho. "**Casamento?**", ele perguntou por um momento com medo de se tratar do casamento de Astoria. "**Sim, Daphne se casa semana que vem, lembra-se? Fomos convidados..**", ela disse apoiando-se nos seus cotovelos. Sim, o casamento de Daphne. "**Eu imagino a cara de Astoria quando soubermos que estamos juntos..**", a ruiva riu bem-humorada antes de acender um cigarro. "**Astoria?**", Draco perguntou tentando não parecer nervoso demais com aquele nome. "**Sim, ela vem para o casamento da irmã..**", ele iria vê-la. Depois de tantas semanas implorando por noticias ele a veria pessoalmente. E estaria acompanhado. "**Isso entre nós dois..**", ele começou. "**Eu sei que estamos só nos divertindo, Draco..**", ela disse tranquilamente.

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

Astoria nunca havia estudado tanto em sua vida. Prestava máxima atenção nas aulas e passava todos os seus tempos livres na biblioteca. Seus amigos estranhavam o comportamento, mas achavam que era por causa dos exames finais. A verdade era que Astoria concentrava-se nos estudos para não pensar em Draco. O odiava. Não havia uma só noite em que não sonhasse com ele. Acordava suando e tremendo todas as noites, as meninas de seu dormitório consideravam a possibilidade de leva-la ao medico. E então o final-de-semana que ela tanto temia chegou. Uma semana antes do natal e ela estava no trem voltando para casa. Voltando para o lugar onde, não importava onde olhasse, ela lembraria dele. E, para piorar tudo, o veria no casamento de sua irmã. "**Sabe, você deve ir com Charles no casamento de Daphne..**", Candy disse pela milésima vez a irritando. Candance "Candy" Woodsel sabia ser muito teimosa quando lhe era conveniente. E agora ela queria que sua melhor amiga se casasse com seu irmão. Charles tinha quase 25 anos e era alto e forte, apesar de não ser muito inteligente. Astoria concordou com a amiga em ir com seu irmão ao casamento para ver se esta não a deixava em paz. O clima em sua casa estava longe de estar agradável, Daphne brigava pela milésima vez com a modista. Disse ser culpa da mulher ela estar gorda. Enquanto isso a senhora Greengrass lhe explicava que ela não estava gorda e sim gravida. Apesar do chilique de Daphne, Astoria achava que nunca havia visto a irmã mais linda em toda sua vida. Escolheu um vestido simples, roxo, com um decote de ombro a ombro que valorizava suas formas. "**Já sabe quem vai lhe acompanhar no casamento, Astoria?**", perguntou Daphne irritada. "**Sim, eu vou com Charles Woodsel!**", ela disse e a irmã a analisou calmamente, provavelmente decidiu que aquele era um bom acompanhante e por isso não falou mais nada. Os elfos fizeram uma elegante trança em Astoria e a enfeitaram com pequeninas pedras preciosas no mesmo tom do vestido. Ela estava linda. Mas nada superava Daphne. Astoria sorriu para a irmã. "**Eu devia ter me casado há meses.. olha só isso..**", disse Daphne apontando para o ventre crescido. "**Você está linda..**", disse a olhando sincera e Daphne sorriu, pela primeira vez na vida feliz por Astoria estar ali. "**Vou descer e ajudar com a recepção dos convidados.. se precisar de algo mande me chamar, está bem?**", ela disse calmamente e piscou para Daphne que sorriu. Astoria recepcionou cada um dos convidados com seu melhor sorriso e conseguiu até conter a vontade de matar seu futuro cunhado quando ele fez um comentário improprio sobre seu vestido. Tudo estava indo bem, até que eles chegaram. Esperava não ter de olhar para eles nunca mais na sua vida. Mas nada a preparou para o choque de ver Draco e Emily de braços dados. Ela estava furiosa. Como ele tinha coragem de vir acompanhado para sua casa? "**Atoria, como esta bela..**", disse a senhora Malfoy e a menina teve de conter a vontade de dar um murro no homem ao seu lado. "**Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, é um prazer recebe-los em nossa casa..**", ela disse o mais contida que pode. "**Draco.. Emily..**", os nomes saíram arrastados por seus lábios e ela os olhou como se eles fossem inferiores a ela. Aquilo encheu Draco de raiva. Tinha vontade de perguntar o motivo daquilo. Ele havia sido o que? Um passatempo para ela? Quem ela achava que era para olhar daquele jeito para sua acompanhante. E, por Merlin, por que ela tinha de estar sempre tão bonita. Perto dela, Emily com seu longo e justo vestido negro não era nada. "**Astoria, te achei..**", disse Charles dando um de seus melhores sorrisos, ele estava realmente bonito. E sabia disso. "**Oi Charlie..**", ela disse de forma carinhosa e Draco teve vontade de atacar aquele homem. Como ela podia fazer aquilo na frente dele? "**Vamos nos sentar.. a cerimonia já está para começar..**", disse ele oferecendo o braço para ela que segurou e foi com ele. Sem nem olhar para trás.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

Draco não sabia como a noiva estava vestida, muito menos o que o celebrante estava falando. A única coisa que ele conseguia era reparar era nela. Por que ela tinha de estar tão bonita? Quem era aquele imbecil para ficar com a mão na cintura dela daquele jeito? Ela não falara com ele. Ele sequer havia olhado duas vezes para o loiro. Estava ocupada demais nos braços do outro. Emily pediu três vezes para eles dançarem, mas ele apenas a ignorou. Viu o rapaz que dançava com Astoria a erguer, o riso na face dela. Ele não lhe fazia a menor falta. O copo em sua mão se quebrou ao ver o moreno tentar beija-la, Merlin pareceu ter pena dele, pois a loira virou o rosto. "**Draco, controle-se.. você já tomou quase um litro de uísque de fogo..**", ralhou Narcissa o olhando preocupada. Ele ignorou a mãe. Astoria sabia que Charles era sua melhor opção. Poderia aprender a gostar dele com o tempo. Ele era agradável e a fazia rir. Mas era só isso. Não conseguia sentir mais nada pelo rapaz. Ele tentou beija-la, mas ela não permitiu. A lembrança do beijo com Draco parecia ter sido impressa a fogo em sua mente. Não podia beijar outro. Muito menos com Draco ali. Evitava olha-lo o quanto podia. Não queria ver ele e Emily juntos. Doía demais. Charles a girou e ela viu Emily sentada sozinha, parecia estar bufando de ódio. A música acabou e o rapaz a sua frente anunciou que iria pegar uma bebida para eles. "**Dança comigo..**", ele estava bêbado. Tão bêbado que o cheiro do álcool a incomodava. "**O que você está fazendo?**", ela perguntou assustada enquanto ele apertava sua mão com força, chegava a machucar. "**Você vai dançar comigo..**", ele disse de forma violenta a segurando. Ela não queria fazer com que ele fosse expulso da festa e por isso aceitou. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ela disse para se convencer. "**O que você quer Draco?**", ela disse baixinho e por um instante achou que ele fosse a beijar. "**Emily está aqui.. você deveria dançar com ela..**", ela disse com o orgulho ferido. "**Por..que você não respondeu minhas cartas..**", ele perguntou a apertando com força. "**Você está machucando minha mão..**", ela reclamou, mas ele não cedeu. Já não dançavam mais. Apenas estavam parados se encarando. "**Aqui não é o local adequado para conversarmos..**", ela disse baixinho. "**E onde seria?**", ele gritou fazendo com que algumas pessoas os olhassem. "**Merlin, fale baixo..**", ela ralhou o olhando muito séria. Como ela conseguia ficar tão bonita mesmo com raiva. "**Me encontre no meu quarto..**", ela sussurrou. "**Pedirei para um elfo lhe levar lá.. de forma discreta.. Por favor, Draco.. não crie confusões..**", ela pediu antes de o soltar e se afastar o mais rápido possível. Pediu para um dos elfos levar o rapaz até seu quarto. Seu pai detestaria a situação, mas não havia outro jeito. Era isso ou um escândalo muito maior no casamento de Daphne. Ela demorou pouco mais de meia hora para conseguir se desvencilhar de Charles e poder subir discretamente para o seu quarto. Abriu a porta lentamente e se espantou com o que viu. Draco havia adormecido em sua cama. "**Tentei mantê-lo acordado, srta., mas ele estava bêbado como um gamba.**", disse o elfo dando ombros e ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou a face dele de forma delicada. Beijou de forma carinhosa sua testa, antes de tirar seus sapatos e de o ajeitar na cama. O cobriu e ficou o observando calmamente. Eles poderiam ter vindo a essa festa juntos, podiam ser um casal, mas nada disso aconteceria, pensou ela. Ele havia estado com ela por interesse. Grossas lagrimas rolaram pela face da menina. "**Astie?**", o pai dela chamou abrindo a porta. "**O que significa..**", antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, ela o interrompeu. "**Ele tinha bebido demais.. estava quase fazendo um escândalo, preferi traze-lo para cá.. Vou dormir no quarto de Daphne..**", ela se explicou rapidamente, mas o sr. Greengrass já havia reparado no olhar da filha. Ela realmente amava aquele rapaz e manter-se afastada dele estava lhe causando uma dor imensa.

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Era claro demais. A cabeça dele parecia que ia explodir. "**Argh..**", ele murmurou ao tentar abrir os olhos e desistiu logo em seguida. Ele esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Então afundou o rosto no travesseiro. O cheiro. O cheiro dela. O maldito cheiro de rosas. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu o lugar onde estava. O quarto dela. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e então a viu. A fina camisola e o robe de seda mal cumpriam a função de esconder seu corpo. Foi então que olhou para seu rosto. Estava furiosa. "**Dia**", ele murmurou depois de limpar a garganta. Estava fedendo a álcool e pelo que conhecia de si mesmo deveria estar com uma aparência deplorável. "**Como você está?**", ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. A cabeça dele estava explodindo. "**Morrendo de dor de cabeça..**", ele disse esfregando a têmpora com força. "**Beba isso..**", ela lhe entregou um frasco cuidadosamente. "**Não é veneno, apesar de você estar merecendo..**", ela disse depois dele pegar o frasco de sua mão. Ele respirou profundamente antes de tomar um longo gole e depois fez uma careta horrível. "**Merlin.. antes fosse veneno..**", ele reclamou a olhando de cara feia. "**O que você esperava depois do espetáculo de ontem a noite? Suco de abobora?**", ela disse cruzando os braços e ele olhou para os seios dela o que a enfureceu ainda mais. "**No rosto, Malfoy.. foco no rosto!**", ela disse estalando os dedos frente a face dele e ele a olhou corado. "**O que eu fiz ontem?**", ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. "**Além de ter me dado um hematoma no braço, tentado me agarrar a força e gritado comigo no casamento da minha irmã? Nada.. nadinha mesmo!**", ela disse num tom debochado e ele desejou que alguém lhe acertasse um balaço na cabeça. Ele havia feito coisas horríveis com Astoria e se ele queria tê-la de volta, havia feito tudo errado. "**Você podia ter respondido as minhas cartas..**", ele murmurou sem olhar diretamente para ela. Sabia que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. Devia se ajoelhar e implorar para que ela o perdoasse. Mas seu orgulho era mais forte do que ele no momento. "**Depois do que você fez?**", ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "**Você me magoou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, Draco, e ainda se acha no direito de exigir que eu responda cartas? E ainda trás... a mulher com quem você tá dormindo pra minha casa? Merlin.. Você é um estupido.. um trasgo acéfalo e imbecil!**", ela disse gritando a plenos pulmões e fazendo com que a cabeça dele quase explodisse. Uma coisa ele estava certo, Astoria tinha belos pulmões. Conseguia gritar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecia. "**Você pretende que seu pai venha aqui e me dê uma surra?**", ele perguntou impedindo ela de começar a gritar de novo. "**E, por Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?**", perguntou a olhando assustado. "**Meu pai já está no ministério.. e o que você fez? Você me fez acreditar que me amava.. que gostava verdadeiramente de mim, pra que? Para voltar ao seu precioso circulo de amizades novamente?**", ela perguntou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "**Mas do que, por Merlin, você está falando?**", ele perguntou levantando-se. "**Você realmente não sabe?**", ela perguntou o estudando. Ele negou com a cabeça. "**Pergunte ao seu pai!**", ela disse de forma fria antes de caminhar até a porta. Ela não o perdoaria tão fácil. Não depois de vê-lo nos braços de Emily e de ouvir, da boca da própria ruiva, que eles já haviam ido para a cama diversas vezes. "**Por sinal, você está atrasado para o trabalho.. separei uma roupa para você.**", ela disse antes de sair e bater a porta. Ele sabia que não teria um bom dia no trabalho, não com a perspectiva de encontrar com o pai de Astoria furioso o aguardando. Tentou chegar lá o mais rápido que pode, ainda assim chegou lá quase uma hora atrasado. O Sr. Greengrass não admitia atrasos. Quando chegou ao grande gabinete deu de cara com Emily que parecia ter chorado. Ele estava começando a acreditar que ele causava esse efeito nas mulheres. Ela o olhou através dos olhos vermelhos inchados. "**Dia, Emily..**", ele disse sendo prontamente ignorado por ela. "**O senhor Greengrass está na sala dele?**", ele perguntou e a mulher apenas acenou que sim na cabeça. Para alguém que sabia que tudo não passava de diversão, ela parecia estar levando aquilo tudo muito a sério. Ele entrou na sala, preparando-se para o sermão que levaria. "**Senhor Greengrass..**", disse Draco cabisbaixo para o homem que o olhou sério. "**Peço perdão por..**", ele ia pedir desculpas pelo atraso quando o homem o cortou. "**Por dar vexame no casamento da minha filha mais velha ou seria por dormir no quarto da mais nova?**", perguntou o homem e o rapaz engoliu a seco. "**Poderia ser também por tentar fazer da minha filha um negocio.. um acordo!**", ele praticamente rosnou. "**Não falei nada todos esses meses, pois Astoria me implorou.. '**_**Não faça nada com ele, papá.. eu imploro'**_**, ela me disse.. quando minha vontade era te expulsar daqui no dia seguinte!**", naquele momento Draco teve certeza, bons pulmões era algo genético, pois o homem gritava como nunca. "**Negócios?**", perguntou o loiro erguendo a sobrancelha. "**Sim, acho que o acordou seria, basicamente, você casa com Astoria para voltar ao circulo de amigos que você estava acostumado e em troca seu pai me daria o que mesmo... ah sim.. algumas propriedades!**", o homem berrou e a face de Draco tomou uma expressão horrorizada. Ele não sabia nada sobre aquilo. E, Merlin, nem todas as propriedades dos Malfoy equivaleria o valor de Astoria. "**Eu juro que não sei nada sobre isso, senhor!**", disse Draco sentindo vontade de matar o próprio pai. Era véspera de natal e que presente ele estava recebendo. Aquilo tinha a cara de Lucius, mas Draco queria acreditar que o pai não teria feito nada tão baixo. Ele havia feito. É claro. "**Pois bem.. deixe eu lhe contar uma coisa..**", o homem disse o olhando sério. "**Avise ao seu pai que nem que você se casasse com minha filha, ele voltaria a roda de amigos antiga.. é mais fácil que as pessoas excluam Astoria do que voltem a incluir vocês!**", disse o homem furioso, ele não havia acreditado em nada que o loiro havia falado. "**Excluir vocês é algo que.. eu me arrependo de não ter feito!**", ele ralhou com a face atingindo um tom levemente purpura. "**Senhor Greengrass, me perdoe..**", Draco disse sinceramente. "**Eu juro.. eu lhe juro.. que eu não tinha a menor ideia de que meu pai ..**", o rapaz gaguejou. "**Eu estou apaixonado por Astoria.. eu.. eu a amo!**", ele continuou gaguejando. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que aquele homem acreditasse no que ele estava falando. Por um segundo o pai de Astoria pareceu ficar em duvida sobre o que ele estava falando. "**Vá para a sua sala..**", ele disse friamente. "**Depois da festa de final de ano conversaremos..**", o homem respirou profundamente e o rapaz saiu, controlando-se para não voltar e gritar tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

I've found a reason for me

Draco não conseguiu trabalhar o dia inteiro. Astoria pensava que ele só estava usando ela. Que ele havia enganado e brincado com os sentimentos dela. Não era pra menos que ela o odiasse. Será que ela confiaria nele? Ou como seu pai, continuaria acreditando que ele tinha algo a ver com toda aquela confusão. Como Lucius podia ter feito aquilo? Sua vontade de voltar a sentir importante e no centro das atenções havia minado a chance de seu filho ser feliz. Odiava o pai. Odiava o pai com todas as forças. "**O sr. Greengrass avisou que já pode ir para casa, só voltaremos em dois dias!**", Emily disse friamente, os olhos dela continuavam inchados. "**Emily eu..**", ele começou e ela o encarou brava. "**Eu era apenas uma diversão.. uma diversão enquanto **_**ela**_** não voltava não é?**", a ruiva disse rompendo em lágrimas. "**Nunca foi minha intenção te magoar..**", ele disse abaixando a cabeça. "**Bem.. eu não posso dizer que sou inocente, não é?**", choramingou a ruiva. "**É isso que acontece com quem vai pra cama com um comensal da morte!**", ela disse maldosamente e saiu batendo a porta com força. Certo, talvez aquilo ele não merecesse. Entendia Astoria estar com raiva. Mas Emily? Emily sabia que tudo não passava de diversão, de sexo desde o inicio. Ele havia brigado com Astoria. Ele havia brigado com o pai de Astoria. Ele havia brigado com Emily. Ele não respondeu a altura nenhum deles. Estava guardando. Ele estava guardando toda a raiva para alguém que o aguardava em casa. Ele chegou em casa e viu Narcissa dando os últimos retoques na arvore de natal. Os natais da família Malfoy nunca foram dos mais animados, geralmente iam para a casa de outras pessoas, mas nenhum convite havia chegado nos últimos dois anos. Mas haviam sido nesses anos que Narcissa mais havia insistido em comemorar, ela dizia que finalmente eles tinham o que comemorar. Estavam livres. "**Você pode me dizer o que diabos você falou para Thomas Greengrass?**", berrou Draco jogando a pasta em cima de uma mesa e o encarando furioso. Narcissa olhou para o filho e para o marido assustada. "**O que está havendo?**", perguntou ela colocando as mãos na cintura. "**O imbecil de seu marido..**", berrou Draco novamente recebendo um olhar de censura da mãe. "**Você lave sua boca antes de falar assim comigo!**", gritou Lucius ficando de pé rapidamente e com o dedo em riste para o filho. "**O que você falou para o pai de Astoria!**", exigiu Draco o olhando raivosamente. "**Você se preocupa tanto com aquela menina..**", disse Lucius enojado. "**Por Merlin, Lucius.. o que foi que você fez?**", perguntou Narcissa assustada. "**Fiz o que qualquer homem faria..**", gritou Lucius. "**Nós precisamos que Draco faça um bom casamento.. só isso pode tirar nosso nome da lama!**", disse o homem exasperado e Narcissa cobriu a boca com a mão, ela não podia acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo. Conhecia muito bem os Greengrass. Sabia que eles ficariam ofendidos. "**Ofereci o que tínhamos.. algumas propriedades e ouro..**", o homem mal teve tempo de continuar a frase, o punho de Draco acertou sua face em cheio. Lucius parecia chocado demais para responder. "**Astoria vale muito mais do que algumas propriedades e ouro..**", berrou o rapaz loiro. "**E, a partir de hoje, você não precisa mais me considerar seu filho.. eu tenho nojo de você!**", gritou o rapaz subindo as escadas correndo. Jogou algumas mudas de roupa em uma mochila. Narcissa subiu correndo atrás dele. "**Por Merlin, Draco.. é noite de natal.. não faça isso..**", disse a loira tentando tranquilizar o filho enquanto ele arrumava outra pequena bolsa com algumas outras peças de roupa. "**Não, mãe.. ele conseguiu acabar com nossa família por essa mania de poder dele.. e agora ele conseguiu fazer com que a única pessoa capaz de gostar de mim .. me odiasse!**", o rapaz gritou enquanto algumas lágrimas rompiam de seus olhos. "**Astoria confiou em mim.. em momento algum ela jogou na minha cara o fato de eu ser um comensal da morte.. ela foi a única pessoa!**", ele gritou jogando a mochila e a outra pequena mala nos ombros. "**Para onde você vai?**", a mulher perguntou segurando o rosto dele. "**Eu vou tentar fazer com que ela me odeie menos..**", ele disse respirando profundamente. "**Eu lhe mando noticias.. não se preocupe!**", ele disse beijando a face da mãe e saindo correndo do lugar. Narcissa ficou ali. Sentada no quarto do filho aos prantos. Ela amava Draco. Ela amava o filho e agora ele estava partindo.

To change who I used to be

As festas de natal na família Greengrass sempre foram as mais animadas. Daphne e Agtha haviam passado o dia inteiro decorando a casa, enquanto Astoria havia passado o dia no piano. Tocando músicas animadas enquanto as duas murmuravam feitiços pela sala risonhamente. Ao entardecer Astoria tinha ido se arrumar em seu quarto e um pequenino Elfo apareceu com um embrulho em mãos. "**Para a senhorita..**", o elfo disse quase envergonhado e a menina ergueu a sobrancelha. "**Eu fiz para a senhorita, combina com seu vestido..**", disse e ao abrir a caixa a menina viu uma pequena coroa de flores, sorriu ao ver. O vestido, que possuía um tom de vermelho fechado, possuía grossas alças e era justo até a cintura. Valorizando a cintura fina dela. Da cintura pra baixo ele era bem rodado, indo até o joelho dela. Os sapatos de salto de sempre. Os longos fios loiros estavam cacheados. E, para arrematar o visual, o elfo colocou a guirlanda de flores vermelhas na cabeça da menina. Astoria riu abertamente ao ver o resultado. "**A senhorita esta uma princesa..**", disse o pequenino elfo a fazendo sorrir. Ela sempre era muito delicada com eles. A menina desceu as escadas alegremente enquanto uma música animada tocava. Charles e Candy, junto com seus pais e alguns outros amigos, também estavam lá. O rapaz a ergueu pela cintura assim que ela chegou a base da escada e quando ele a colocou no chão ela ria abertamente. Ele entregou uma taça de vinho para ela e beijou sua bochecha. Então a porta se abriu. Astoria ainda ria por causa da música. Quando ela virou-se o viu. Draco estava lá. Parado na porta e parecendo furioso por vê-la nos braços de Charles. "**Draco..**", ela murmurou indo na direção dele enquanto Charles ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura da loira. Ela estava feliz. Ela estava feliz sem ele. Ele não teria coragem de fazer com que ela ficasse triste apenas por um capricho seu. A face dele estava tão triste que ela sentiu seu coração apertar. "**Draco..**", ela chamou mas já era tarde demais. Ele já tinha se virado e ido. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Charles e correu na direção dele. "**Astoria não..**", o pai dela barrou sua passagem. "**Eu vou atrás dele, papai.. não me importa nada..**", ela disse e fez o homem respirar profundamente antes de liberar a passagem para ela. Ela avançou pela rua. O vento gelado e a neve machucaram a pele alva e desprotegida, correu o mais rápido que pode. Mas correr usando salto alto na neve não era algo exatamente fácil. "**Draco..**", ela chamou, mas ele parecia não a escutar. Ele já estava com a varinha em mãos e pronto para desaparatar quando ouviu. "**Draco, por favor, não faz isso!**", a voz dela o congelou. "**Por favor.. não vai..**", ela chorou enquanto corria na direção dele. Ele virou-se para ela, o rosto manchado de lágrimas enquanto os lábios dela começavam a ficar levemente arroxeados. "**Você não deveria estar aqui..**", ele murmurou tirando a própria capa e jogando sobre os ombros dela. "**Eu não deveria ter vindo..**", ele murmurou tocando a face dela. Era incrível a saudade que ele sentia dela. Aquele mínimo contado já fazia com que ele se sentisse completo. "**Eu não sabia.. eu juro que não sabia Astoria..**", disse o loiro segurando a face dela com ambas as mãos, como se tivesse medo de vê-la escapar entre seus dedos. "**Eu não fazia ideia do.. acordo que meu pai propôs para o seu.. por falar nisso.. eu cortei relações com o Lucius, completamente! No que me diz respeito ele não é mais meu pai.. eu nunca iria propor um negocio tão sujo..**", ele olhando nos olhos dela que sorriu de modo leve. O coração dela batia acelerado. "**Por Merlin, só um tolo acharia que você vale apenas umas propriedades e um pouco de ouro..**", ele sorriu de modo bobo. "**Nem todo o ouro de Gringotes seria o suficiente..**", ele disse para se surpreender no segundo seguinte quando Astoria cortou a distância entre eles e o beijou nos lábios. Um beijo doce, muito diferente do outro. Um beijo delicado e carinhoso, como tudo nela. "**Eu ainda vou me vingar por você ter dormido com Emily, não vai se livrar dessa tão fácil..**", ela disse franzindo as sobrancelhas e fazendo com que ele risse de forma suave. Coisas que só ela conseguia fazer. "**Astoria..**", ele disse beijando a ponta do nariz dela. Não havia outra no mundo que pudesse supera-la ou tomar seu lugar. Astoria era única. Ela era a única no mundo dele. Ela poderia realmente ser sua perdição, como ele havia pensado inicialmente, mas ela também o levaria para o céu. "**Astoria! Draco!**", a voz de Thomas Greengrass soou como um trovão e Draco se colocou na frente da menina para a proteger. Não admitiria que ninguém a machucasse.

A reason to start over new

Astoria andava para um lado e para o outro. Parecia um animal enjaulado. Os olhos cravados na porta do gabinete de seu pai. Pronta para invadi-lo a qualquer momento. Aquela espera estava a matando. A torturando lentamente. "**Astoria eu acho..**", Agtha começou mas desistiu diante do olhar da filha. A loira mais velha dispersou todos que observavam a caçula da família com um aceno de mão. Ela olhou para o relógio. Já estavam lá por, pelo menos, meia hora. Foi então que a porta se abriu. Ela praticamente voou para cima de Draco, mas foi barrada pelo pai. "**Não seria adequado..**", o homem disse a olhando sério. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. "**Tinny, leve as coisas de Draco para o quarto de hospedes.. ele ficará por aqui!**", disse o homem a contragosto e Astoria abriu a maior sorriso que já havia dado em toda sua vida. "**Não fique tão animada..**", rosnou o homem, mas nesse momento ela já estava o ignorando. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o sorriso aberto estavam em Draco. Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava. O loiro sorriu apenas com o canto dos lábios e ela sentiu o coração falhar por um momento. "**Nós podemos conversar?**", ela perguntou olhando para brevemente e ele revirou os olhos permitindo que ela entrasse e fechou a porta. Então era aquilo. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo os dois estavam sozinhos. "**O que..?**", ela ia perguntar o que eles haviam conversado, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a beijou. Como ele havia sentindo falta daquilo. Ela não era, nem de longe, a primeira que ele beijava. Mas ele tinha certeza de que ela era diferente. Ele a encostou numa prateleira de livros e deslizou a mão pelo corpo da menina, aquele era o melhor presente de natal que ele já havia recebido. "**Merlin.. Como eu senti a sua falta..**", ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela, sendo afastado logo em seguida por uma Astoria sem ar e com bochechas profundamente vermelhas. "**Astoria eu..**", ele disse tentando se aproximar dela que fugiu risonhamente. "**Meu pai deve estar quase invadindo essa biblioteca.. e você não vai querer que ele veja.. hum.. algo a mais..**", ela disse fazendo ele rir e a puxar para perto dele. "**Ok, eu prometo me comportar..**", ele disse beijando a testa dela. "**O que meu pai disse?**", ela perguntou sentindo cocegas com a respiração do rapaz. "**Basicamente que isso que estamos fazendo é loucura.. e que vou te arrastar pra lama!**", ele disse respirando profundamente. Tocou a face dela com cuidado. Era maldade fazer com que ela passasse por tudo aquilo com ele. Mas ele não conseguia mais ficar longe dela e só se afastaria dela caso ela pedisse. Até ela dizer que o queria longe, ele continuaria ali. "**Isso pode ser difícil, Astoria.. e eu acho que ele espera que você me chute daqui pra fora..**", Draco a olhou sério até ver o sorriso da menina. "**Isso não vai acontecer..**", ela disse tranquilamente.

And the reason is you

Os poucos dias que Astoria passou em casa no natal, foram todos gastos entre abraços e beijos com Draco. Era como se os meses separados não tivessem existido. Então ela voltou para Hogwarts e os dois trocavam pelo menos uma carta por dia. A saudade que sentiam um do outro era quase insuportável. A melhor amiga da menina estava absolutamente irritada com tudo aquilo, mas depois de Astoria ameaçar nunca mais falar com ela caso ela falasse novamente qualquer coisa contra ele, ela nunca a perdoaria. Tiveram vários finais-de-semana gastos assistindo jogos de quadribol. Outras tantas horas e dias gastos na biblioteca. Os NIEM's estavam chegando e a menina estava quase arrancando todos os cabelos da cabeça por conta disso. Candy havia implorado para que elas fossem a Hogsmade e Astoria quase berrou que ela era louca. Por fim as duas foram. Astoria estava descabelada e com a roupa mais simples que já havia vestido, uma calça jeans e uma camisa listrada branca e preta. Nos pés uma simples sapatilha. O rosto mostrava o cansaço que estava sentindo. Ela estava exausta. Não via a hora das aulas acabarem. De voltar para casa. De voltar para Draco. Draco. Ela brincava com a ponta da trança quando o viu. Seu coração pareceu errar uma batida. Ele estava lá. Simples. Com uma calça e um suéter, sem capas ou nada mais suntuoso. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e não arrumados perfeitamente. Ele estava lindo. Ele abriu um grande sorriso quando a viu e ela correu, jogando-se nos braços dele. "**Hey.. tava com saudades!**", ele murmurou no ouvido dela e foi o suficiente para ela começar a chorar. Ele a olhou preocupado. "**O que há de errado, Astoria?**", ele perguntou preocupado secando as lágrimas dela que não conseguiu responder. "**Eu..**", mas lágrimas rolaram pela face dela. "**Por Merlin, Astie, você vai me deixar louco!**", ele disse exasperado e ela respirou profundamente. "**Acostume-se, Draco.. eu choro por tudo!**", ela disse acalmando-se. "**Eu só.. eu precisava de você!**", ela murmurou olhando para baixo, envergonhada e fazendo com que ele gargalhasse. "**Eu estou aqui, sua chorona.. vem.. quero lhe mostrar uma coisa..**", ele disse andando abraçado com ela. Era estranho. Mas parecia que todos os encaravam. Cochichavam. Calavam-se automaticamente quando eles passavam por algum lugar. "**Certo, talvez o três vassouras não seja a melhor opção.. você não seria medrosa, seria?**", ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e ela negou sorrindo. Ele beijou a testa dela e a levou para perto da casa dos gritos. Sentaram-se em uma das grandes rochas que tinha lá por perto e ela o olhou. "**Você queria me mostrar.. a casa dos gritos?**", ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha e ele tirou uma fotografia que estava dobrada em seu bolso. Ela olhou cuidadosamente para a foto, era uma grande casa velha, talvez mais velha e acabada do que a própria casa dos gritos. "**Hum.. o que eu estou olhando?**", ela o olhou curiosa. "**Uma casa.. o que acha?**", ele apontou com o queixo querendo parecer desinteressado. "**Bem.. ela tem potencial..**", a menina murmurou o olhando. "**Precisa de uma grande reforma.. trocar os telhados.. ficaria muito bonita se pintasse de branco, com pequenos jarros de flores aqui..**", ela mostrou apontando para a foto. "**Aqui deveria ser o quarto principal?**", ela perguntou apontando para uma porta no andar superior que dava para uma sacada e ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. "**Deve ter uma boa vista..**", ela disse tranquilamente. Não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. "**De quem é a casa?**", ela perguntou o olhando curiosa. "**Pertenceu a família da minha mãe e ela me deu..**", disse o loiro tranquilamente encolhendo os ombros. "**Você não pode morar aqui.. está caindo aos pedaços.. eu prefiro você dormindo no quarto ao lado do meu..**", ela disse beijando a ponta do nariz do loiro que riu. "**E se fosse reformada?**", ele perguntou e ela continuou o olhando. "**Sabe, pintada de branco com jarros com flores..**", ele disse mostrando que se lembrava do que ela tinha falado. A menina suspirou, ainda preferia ele perto dela. "**E em vez de dormir no quarto ao seu lado, eu dormisse ao seu lado.. abraçado com você..**", ele provocou beijando o pescoço da menina que arrepiou-se, a ideia era tentadora, mas seu pai jamais permitiria. Mas não tiveram a oportunidade de continuar discutindo aquilo, passaram o resto do tempo que possuíam se beijando e se provocando. O dia já começava a escurecer quando Astoria pegou a ultima carruagem para voltar para o castelo. Astoria passou os três meses seguintes estudando todas as horas e possíveis. Prestou seus exames e não se surpreenderia com as notas, executou tudo com perfeição. A volta no trem foi animada. As duas meninas loiras, uma com traços fortes e a outra com feições dignas de uma princesa, gargalhavam alto. Faziam piadas. Era a ultima vez que fariam aquela viagem era tudo tão emocionante. Astoria usava um fino e simples vestido branco e tinha os longos fios presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Desceu do trem e sorriu ao ver Draco. "**Você convenceu meu pai a deixar você me buscar?**", ela perguntou sorridente. "**Sei ser bem persuasivo quando eu quero..**", ele brincou beijando a namorada nos lábios de forma carinhosa. "**Tinny vai levar suas coisas para a sua casa.. nós dois vamos dar um passeio..**", ele disse misterioso a abraçando. Os dois desaparataram num lugar que era ligeiramente familiar. "**Eu já vi esse lugar..**", ela disse, mas não reconheceu o imenso casarão. Só então lembrou-se da foto que Draco havia lhe mostrado. "**Merlin.. você reformou tudo nesses 3 meses?**", ela perguntou olhando para ele assustada e ele gargalhou. "**Depois explicações sobre a casa.. agora.. barco..**", ele disse apontando para o pequenino barco que ficava na frente do grande lago. Era lindo. Haviam alguns patos que nadavam tranquilamente e as arvores estavam floridas. Pequeninas flores brancas. Pareciam nuvens presas a terra. Ele ajudou ela a entrar no barco e depois usou magia para fazer com que ele se movesse lentamente. "**Olha pra casa..**", ele pediu e ela virou-se. "**Tem tudo o que você pediu?**", ele perguntou fazendo com que ela risse. A casa havia sido pintada de branco e, embaixo de cada janela, haviam muitas flores. Era sem duvida a casa mais bonita que Astoria já havia visto. "**O que acha de morar nela?**", ele perguntou fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele assustada e viu ele segurando uma caixinha com um anel de noivado. A pedra central possuía o mesmo tom de azul que os olhos da menina, em volta dela pequeninos diamantes. Era, sem duvida, o anel mais bonito que Astoria já havia visto. Draco havia trabalhado naquela casa durante todo o seu tempo livro. Gastou cada segundo do seu tempo fazendo algo que ela pudesse gostar. Algo pra ela. "**Eu sei que não vai ser fácil.. que eu sou um chato durante boa parte do tempo.. que as pessoas vão te julgar.. que vão te olhar feio e que passaremos por inúmeras dificuldades..**", ele disse e lagrimas grossas maculavam a face de boneca de Astoria enquanto ela sorria abertamente. "**Sei que em certos momentos você vai querer desistir .. que em outros eu vou querer fugir .. as vezes nós dois vamos querer pular fora, mas eu juro que nunca ninguém vai amar alguém no mundo como eu te amo.. é com você que quero passar todos os dias da minha vida..**", ele disse, aquilo não havia saído exatamente como ele planejou. Mas era tudo sincero, talvez as palavras mais sinceras que ele havia dito em toda a sua vida. "**Casa comigo?**", ele perguntou e por vários segundos Astoria não conseguiu responder. Estava petrificada. "**Sim.. sim..**", ela disse antes de pular em cima dele. "**Por Merlin, sim..**", então ela o beijou de forma carinhosa e então começou a chover, o que era estranho para aquela época do ano. A chuva começou fraca e mal os incomodou. Ela engrossou rapidamente, fazendo com que os dois rissem e Draco fizesse o barco voltar ao pequeno porto. Ele desceu primeiro e deu a mão para que ela saísse. E então ela voltou a beija-lo. "**Nós devíamos ir lá para dentro..**", ele murmurou no meio do beijo e ela sequer se importou. Antes que pudesse ver ela estava pendurada nele, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. As mãos dele seguravam ela pelo quadril com força. A carregou de volta pra casa, não queria que ela adoecesse. Ela beijava seu pescoço. Seu maxilar. Seus lábios. Ela o deixava louco e, Merlin tivesse piedade, dessa vez eles não parariam. Ele a encostou na parede e então aproveitou o momento para acariciar o corpo dela. Abriu os primeiros botões do vestido dela e aproveitou para beijar seus seios. Ela arfava baixinho contra o pescoço dele. Demorou um pouco, mas conseguiram chegar na suíte principal. Não era exatamente assim que ele pretendia mostrar o futuro quarto deles para ela. Não. Assim era bem melhor. Ele retirou o vestido molhado dela e distribuiu beijos por todo seu corpo. "**Você é linda..**", ele murmurou contra a pele dela. Ainda mais linda do que na imaginação dele. Ela ajudou a tirar a roupa dele. Logo eles moviam-se um contra o outro. Depois da confortável cama, houve o chão de madeira. Depois do chão de madeira havia o banheiro, o azulejo frio e as grossas e quentes cotas d'agua caindo sobre eles. E então voltaram para a cama. Envolvidos um no outro. Enrolados na colcha confortável que ele havia comprado para os dois. "**Eu te amo..**", ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela. "**Eu também te amo..**", ela murmurou e ele sorriu. Então adormeceram.


	2. Chapter 2

I've found a reason for me

Astoria admirava-se no espelho sorridente enquanto o pequenino elfo fechava seu vestido. Era o vestido mais lindo do mundo, digno de uma princesa. A saia era volumosa, porem sem grandes exageros, e contava com uma longa cauda. Era justo até a cintura e possuía duas grossas alças, o decote era em formato de coração. A maquiagem era delicada. E o cabelo estava preso num coque que mais parecia um emaranhado de cachos e tranças. "**Merlin..**", Agtha Greengrass parecia estar tendo uma visão do paraíso. Ao contrario de Daphne que usou um vestido simples e teve um casamento, para os padrões dos Greengrass, havia sido até mesmo simples. Por isso, a visão de Astoria vestida de princesa fazia com que a mulher fosse ao céu. "**Como você está linda..**", suspirou a loira mais velha que ainda estava a beira das lágrimas. "**Ow.. você está uma princesa..**", murmurou Daphne que entrou no quarto acompanhada da pequena Charlote, sua filha com Blaise. Agtha dispensou o elfo com um aceno de mão e, com a ajuda de Daphne, colocou uma tiara de diamantes nos cabelos da caçula. "**Nós precisamos ter uma conversa..**", murmurou a mais velha muito séria e ficando com as bochechas coradas, aquilo foi o suficiente para o coração de Astoria errar uma batida. "**Mamãe.. Astoria não é nenhuma menininha..**", ralhou Daphne achando graça da situação. "**Ela não é você, Daph.. ela não está casando gravida!**", respondeu a mulher fazendo Daphne bufar e sentar-se na cama com a filha. A pequenina usava um vestido azul muito claro, enquanto a mãe usava um azul escuro. Astoria mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu período estava atrasado. Ela estava desconfiada de que estava gravida, mas morreria antes de contar para a mãe. "**A primeira noite de um homem e uma mulher.. geralmente é.. dolorosa..**", começou a mulher que parecia a ponto de explodir de tão corada. "**Mamãe, pare.. ou Astoria vai sair correndo daqui..**", provocou Daphne. "**Não pense muito..**", disse a irmã mais velha e a olhou séria. "**Deixe o seu corpo lhe guiar.. não pense na dor!**", Daphne disse retocando o blush da irmã caçula. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Daphne estava agindo como uma irmã mais velha de verdade. "**Obrigada, Daph..**", Astoria murmurou com um sorriso. Ao contrario das noivas normais ela não estava nervosa e nem estressada. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Não existia nenhuma dúvida, ela sabia o que queria. Ela queria Draco. Ela caminhou entre todas aquelas pessoas de braços dados com seu pai. E então o viu. Draco parecia estar sonhando ao ver Astoria vir em sua direção, ela estava perfeita. Thomas Greengrass a entregou para ele, mal conseguiam ouvir o que o celebrante falava. Tudo o que eles conseguiam pensar era que agora eles seriam marido e mulher. Eles cumprimentaram todos os presentes até um deles se destacar na multidão. "**O que você está fazendo aqui..?**", Draco parecia furioso ao ver o próprio pai entre os convidados. "**Draco.. calma..**", Astoria murmurou. "**Eu apenas queria ver com meus próprios olhos..**", Lucius disse calmamente dando ombros. "**Desejo que tenham herdeiros logo..**", disse o homem de forma maliciosa e Astoria sentiu-se mal com o olhar que ele lhe deu. "**Acho que já soube Draco, Harry Potter teve o primeiro.. um menino..**", o homem disse de forma maliciosa e o coração de Astoria se apertou. Lembrava-se da pressão que a mãe havia sofrido. Depois de ter duas meninas, ela ainda tentou mais duas vezes, porém as crianças não vingaram. "**Sua mãe teve duas meninas, não foi Astoria?**", perguntou o loiro mais velho com a voz cheia de malicia. "**E sua irmã teve uma menina também, não é?**", o sorriso cruel de Lucius a feriu. "**Minha mãe veio de uma família de três filhas mulheres e eu estou aqui..**", Draco respondeu abraçando a esposa. "**E se tivermos uma menina.. não vejo problema algum nisso!**", o loiro respirou profundamente. "**Agora, a não ser que o senhor queira ser retirado daqui a força, se retire!**", disse puxando Astoria para dançar. A música era lenta, ele beijou a testa dela de forma delicada. A menina estava preocupada. "**Não pense nele..**", Draco falou baixinho do ouvido dela. "**Eu to gravida..**", ela murmurou e por um segundo teve a impressão de que ele fosse cair duro daquele instante. "**Astoria o que?**", ele a olhou tenso. "**Você não precisa disso para me agradar..**", ele disse a olhando muito sério e ela sorriu. O beijou de forma suave. "**Eu estou falando sério..**", ela murmurou calmamente.

To change who I used to be

Sete meses passaram voando e, a cada mês, a barriga de Astoria crescia cada vez mais. Draco parecia encantado com aquela ideia, a partir daquele momento ele teria uma nova família. Uma família que não teria Voldemort como um amigo intimo, uma família simples e feliz. Draco nunca achou que ele poderia ser tão feliz com tão pouco. Ele pouco se importava com as noticias sobre Potter e sua família nos jornais, ele tinha Astoria. E logo ele e Astoria teriam seu filho. Foi quando tomaram a pior decisão possível, aceitaram o convite de Narcissa para jantarem na antiga e nobre casa dos Malfoy. Astoria estava linda com um vestido preto com bolinhas brancas, uma faixa abaixo dos seios fazia com que a barriga aparecesse ainda mais. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e no lugar dos saltos altíssimos, usava uma delicada sapatilha. O jantar percorreu cheio de implicâncias e provocações de Draco com o pai. Era notável que Astoria e Narcissa estavam desconfortáveis. Mas nada foi tão ruim quanto o momento do café. As duas loiras discutiam alegremente sobre nomes de bebês. "**Eu aposto que será uma menina.. que tal Bellatrix..**", sugeriu Lucius maldosamente. A xícara de Narcissa se espatifou no chão e os olhos dela ficaram do tamanho de pratos, apesar de tudo, uma pequena parcela dela ainda sentia falta da irmã. "**Você faz isso de proposito, não faz?**", gritou Draco. "**Você tem prazer em fazer com que todos ao seu redor fiquem infelizes!**", exclamou o loiro irritado e Astoria estremeceu. Não queria uma briga. "**Draco, por favor..**", ela chamou, mas já era tarde demais. "**Você é um lixo como homem, um lixo como pai .. você foi incapaz de manter sua família unida.. incapaz de nos manter no topo.. e agora tudo o que você faz é tentar me colocar pra baixo, porque eu sou tudo o que você nunca foi!**", gritou o loiro mais novo e Lucius parecia a ponto de explodir. "**Ela nunca foi a melhor a escolha..**", gritou Lucius de volta apontando para Astoria e aquilo a chocou. "**Claro, ela era o melhor que você poderia conseguir.. mas não era o ideal, não se eu tivesse como escolher.. o ideal seria alguma que tivesse além do sangue-puro.. uma que soubesse o que é importante e não uma menina tola que fez de você um fraco!**", berrou o homem e então Astoria gritou. Não gritou em resposta para Lucius, ela apenas gritou de dor. E, ao ficar de pé, era nítido o sangue que escorria entre suas pernas. Então tudo ficou confuso. Draco sequer sabia como agir, parecia que seu corpo agia por conta própria. Quando deu por si estava sentado na sala de espera do St. Mungs. Uma. Duas. Três. Infinitas horas passavam e ninguém vinha lhe dar noticias. Seis horas se passaram antes da curandeira vir falar com ele. Ela tinha uma expressão triste. "**Senhor Malfoy..**", a mulher chamou e nunca em tantos anos o olhar de Draco parecia perdido. Não podia perder Astoria. "**A situação se complicou bastante..**", os olhos de Draco estavam cheios de lágrimas e o rosto manchado por aquelas que já haviam caído. "**Sua esposa está em observação, ela perdeu a consciência, mas não corre mais risco de vida..**", o coração de Draco pareceu respirar um pouco mais aliviado. "**O bebê..**", ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. "**A filha de vocês não resistiu..**", exclamou e Lucius murmurou algo como 'Eu sabia que seria uma menina', mas foi ignorado por Draco. Ele correu para perto de Astoria. Permaneceu ao lado dela durante todos os dias em que ela esteve internada. Deixou os pais e os sogros planejarem o enterro da criança. Ele tinha Astoria, com ela ali ele conseguiria fazer com que tudo ficasse bem.

A reason to start over new

Em quase um ano, além da bebê que morreu no parto, Astoria teve um aborto. Parecia que toda a felicidade daquela menina que Draco conheceu estava se esvaindo. O loiro tentou ajuda-la como pode, mas parecia que nada era o suficiente. "**Eu vou perde-la..**", ele murmurou para a mãe aos prantos após o aborto. Narcissa nunca havia visto o filho daquele jeito. Foi então que algo magico aconteceu. Astoria engravidou novamente, uma gravidez cheia de cuidados. Passou boa parte do tempo da gestão deitada na cama, as visitas de Lucius estavam proibidas. A barriga de Astoria estava tão grande quando poderia estar. Draco chegou do trabalho e foi direto para o quarto, viu a esposa lendo e sorriu. As sobrancelhas dela estavam franzidas e o olhar dela o intrigava. "**Livro interessante?**", ele perguntou sorridente sentando-se ao lado dela e lhe beijando a têmpora. "**A família da sua mãe tem o costume de colocar nomes de estrelas nas crianças, não é?**", não era exatamente uma pergunta. Então ele viu o nome do livro, ela estava estudando as estrelas. "**Pensando no nome desse pestinha?**", perguntou o loiro beijando a barriga da mulher que riu com o gesto dele. "**Sim.. mas os nomes mais interessantes remetem a pessoas que não quero que sejam lembradas..**", ela disse fazendo um biquinho. Ele riu. "**Que tal Arcturus?**", perguntou o loiro recebendo uma careta como resposta e então gargalhou. Astoria iria querer o nome perfeito. "**E se for uma menina?**", tentou o loiro folheando o livro. "**Vai ser um menino..**", ela disse tranquilamente e ele a olhou preocupado. Aquele era um tema que vinham evitando. "**Eu sei que é Draco.. você pode perder seu tempo procurando nome de meninas, mas não será necessário..**", ela sentiu uma pontada no abdômen antes de terminar a frase. "**Chame os médicos..**", ela disse com a respiração pesada e Draco sentiu todo o sangue sumir de seu rosto. "**VEGA**", a menina gritou e logo o pequenino elfo domestico apareceu. "**Chame os médicos, minha mãe, minha sogra e meu pai..**", a loira disse antes de urrar de dor fazendo Draco se assustar. "**E traga uma dose de uísque de fogo para Draco.. ele precisa de algo para acalma-lo!**", a senhora Malfoy murmurou e logo o elfo estava executando todas as tarefas. Logo as curandeiras chegaram apressadas, seguidas de perto por Agtha, Daphne e Narcissa. Draco foi expulso do quarto pela própria mãe, ela alegou que ele só atrapalharia. "**Não tenha medo, querida, você vai ganhar um lindo presente..**", sussurrou Agtha no ouvido da filha. A dor era grande, a loira gritava e a cada grito Draco ameaçava entrar no quarto. Era prontamente barrado pelo pai da esposa e tentava a todo custo ignorar a presença de seu próprio pai ali.

And the reason is you

Três horas depois Astoria estava suada e com as bochechas vermelhas, em seus braços um pequenino menino loiro brincava com suas mãos. No instante em que ele foi para seu colo parou de chorar. Draco logo entrou pelo quarto. "**Como ela esta? Como o bebê..**", ele bombardeou a mãe de perguntas e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça para a cama. O coração de Draco errou uma batida. Aquela era a cena mais linda que ele havia visto em toda sua vida. "**Hey..**", Astoria disse lhe dando o melhor de seus sorrisos. "**Conheça Scorpius Malfoy..**", ela disse acenando para o marido com a pequenina mão do filho. Draco secou uma lágrima de forma desajeitada. Ele selou os lábios nos de Astoria e beijou a testa do filho. Ele tinha, naquele momento, sua própria família. Ele tinha uma razão para mudar tudo o que ele já tinha feito. Ele seria o melhor por Astoria e Scorpius. Não importava o que todos dissessem sobre ele, ele mostraria para o filho que ele tinha mudado. Ele tinha mudado por eles.


End file.
